


Raise Hell And Turn It Up

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attack, Attempted Murder, Bisexual, Cats, Crappy job, Cute yakuza boss who matches her hijab to her dress and drinks pink lemonade, Deathshipping, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Gay, Gay Sex, Hijabi Character, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Murder, Muslim Character, Piercing, Playing To Win, Puzzleshipping, Sex, Thiefshipping, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Yakuza, glamourshipping, gun - Freeform, kissy noises, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: "I understand if you don't show up... But I'll be waiting in case you do."All Mai wanted was a small change from monotonously slotting cards into a shuffling machine. She just wanted a new piercing - just for fun. Then a bullet found its way into her arm and a beautiful girl into her heart. And Mai knows Miho's not the only woman in the universe, but she's the one that matters most right now.[ Glamourshipping ] [ Yu-Gi-Oh! WLW Fest 2019 ]





	1. Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This was written for the Playing To Win fest and you should absolutely check out the other stories! I really wanted to use this title for something and I got researching yakuza for some reason so here we are. I just wanted a really cute pastel yakuza boss who drinks pink lemonade on nights out and then cuts a bitch without hesitation. So anyway, I really hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you do.

**CW: Shooting, hints of abuse**

* * *

Mai tapped her foot as she scanned the area again. “You sure we’re in the right place?”

“Trust me.” Jounouchi’s face was grim, brown eyes set on the road in front of them. “It’s shady, but I know this guy.”

“Okay.” Mai shrugged and took a right, shifting gears. Her Jaguar was old, but she loved it and its leather seats, and wasn’t about to give it up only to spend a few million yen on a shittier car. The wind from her open window tousled her hair, teasing hairs out of her ponytail. “Where next?”

“Pull up at the building over there.” Jounouchi pointed. It was run down and painted black with flames on the bottom. Covering the window entirely were sample posters of various tattoos and piercings.

Mai shifted gears again and pulled up on the edge of the path. The alley was old and the lines on the road were faded, but it had a parking space, so fuck it. She parked and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

Jounouchi nudged her. “Hey, Mai, you sure about this? I mean it’s not too late to change your mind.”

Mai sighed and shook her head. “No. No, I want a piercing.” She climbed out of the car. “And I’ll get one whether or not you come in with me.” She shut the door, and in an instant, Jounouchi was out as well.

“You let me do the talking at first, okay? They know me and this isn’t a place you go into without knowing somebody. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Mai grinned and locked her car, then made her way inside.

To be fair, the inside of the parlor was a lot nicer than the outside. It was well lit with a pleather couch and cases of sample piercings, along with sample tattoos decorating the walls.

A foreign man with bright blue hair was behind the counter. He looked up as Mai and Jounouchi entered. “You have an appointment?”

Jounouchi nodded. “Eyebrow piercing with Akaguro-san.” He glanced around. “Where is the old man? He here?”

“Yeah, he’s in the back.” The one behind the counter closed the magazine he’d been flicking through. “Lemme call him. You can sit down and have a look at the catalogues if you want.”

Mai obliged, sinking into the couch. She picked up one of the thick books and began to flick through it, even though she knew what she wanted.

Jounouchi sat beside her and glanced at the book over her shoulder. “You want a tattoo too?”

Mai hummed, lingering on a page with a silhouette of a bird on it. “Not today, but maybe.”

It could be an issue if she got a big one or one hard to hide. Japan had a bad assumption that everyone with tattoos was a gang member.

Mai looked up as the blue-haired man returned. He was covered in tattoos, with two full sleeves and one on either side of his neck. His legs were covered with long jeans so she couldn’t see if he had any more. Behind him came a middle-aged man with a bald patch on top of his head and even more tattoos. His face alone had several piercings along with a snake and a spider tattoo.

“Jounouchi?”

Jounouchi stood up and grinned. “Good to see you again.”

“Oh shut up,” Akaguro grumbled, yanking Jounouchi into a hug and patting his back. “You’re nothing but a nuisance, you know that? Calling me for this favour and that favour-”

“Oi, they’re not favours if I’m paying you!” Still, Jounouchi was smiling as he pulled back.

Akaguro’s gaze landed on Mai as she stood up and his eyebrows arched. “So you’re the one I’m sorting out today?”

Mai nodded. Polite. She had to be polite. “It’s an honour. Jounouchi’s told me a lot about you.”

“If you’re not going to be genuine, don’t fucking bother talking.” He turned away before Mai could even respond. “Come on. I’ve got the backroom set up already.”

A slow grin spread across Mai’s face. “Watch my bag Jou.”

Jounouchi grunted in response as she followed Akaguro to the back and leaned back on the chair, legs crossed.

“So what are you looking for?” Akaguro asked as he entered a sterilised room with a reclining chair and various tools.

“Eyebrow piercing on my left eyebrow.” Mai sat in the chair. “Just a plain silver one.”

Akaguro nodded. “Okay, lie down. I’m going to draw two dots and show you where it’ll go, yeah?” He picked up a pen as Mai lay back in the chair and dotted above and below her eyebrow. Once he was done, he handed her a tiny mirror.

She only glanced at it before handing it back. “That’s perfect.”

“Good.” Akaguro turned away. “Don’t be surprised if you cry. It’s more eyes watering than anything.”

“That’s fine.” Mai watched as he picked up a relatively thick gauge. “How big is that?”

“Sixteen millimetres.” Akaguro placed the point of it on the dot. Mai had expected him to use a clamp, but he was old enough to have been doing this for decades.

Once it was done, Mai’s eye throbbed and she grinned as she saw her new piercing in the mirror. “That’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Ah, no bother.” Akaguro rolled his shoulders back. Mai caught sight of another tattoo on his neck - two serpents with golden scales coiled around one another. “Now, is there anything else you want done before you pay, or-?”

“No, this is good for now.” Mai stood up from the chair.

“Great. C’mon and I’ll ring you up.” Akaguro led Mai back out to the till.

Jounouchi was slumped on the couch, head resting just beneath the window ledge. A tiny bit of light shone through a gap in the posters on the glass, lighting his hair gold. He looked up as Mai emerged and grinned. “Suits you.”

“Thanks babe.” Mai winked. Okay, no, that hurt. She wouldn’t do that for another few hours. “So how much is that?”

“Ten thousand yen is fine.”

“Perfect.” Mai reached down to grab her bag from the table, and the glass shattered, showering down over Jounouchi.

He lunged and knocked Mai down, covering her body with his. Loud bangs followed the shattering glass, ones that made Mai’s ears ring.

Someone screamed - her, Jounouchi, a bystander, who knew. Someone. It hurt. Her side was killing her, breath short.

The bangs stopped and Jounouchi leaned over her. “Shit, Mai!”

Mai closed her eyes. She was tired. Maybe she’d hit her head.

“No, Mai, wake up!”

Mai opened her eyes. Jounouchi’s hands were pressed into her side. It made it hurt even more. “No, stop-” She choked on her words as pain shot through her body.

“Mai,” Jounouchi repeated, “stay awake. Come on, you can do this.” Sirens blared in the background, and it hurt Mai’s head.

She clutched Jounouchi’s hand, nails digging in. His hand was wet. “I-I- I don’t- Jou-”

“You’re fine,” Jounouchi insisted. “You’re going to be fine. Just stay awake. Stay awake.”

* * *

The world was white and sterile when Mai opened her eyes, but with a few more blinks, the walls turned a gentle blue. Mai groaned and slowly sat up. Her side ached, and her head. Fuck, it was like she’d been hit by a train.

She slowly turned her head. The bed beneath her was too soft and warm, and it was the only one in the room, but despite that, there were several chairs all dragged in together that had the remnants of people spending the night on them. Blankets, a used nightshirt, pillows.

Mai huffed and lay back slowly. Of course they had come to see her. Her door opened and a nurse in a light pink uniform walked in. “Good morning, Kujaku-san,” he greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Mai frowned and rubbed her forehead. “What happened?”

The nurse smiled softly and sat in one of the chairs. He was half on the starry sheet that had been used as a makeshift blanket and didn’t bother to move it. “You were in a piercing parlor when a gang shot it up. You were only grazed but you hit your head quite hard.”

“I- What day is it?” Mai shook her head.

“You’re alright - it’s only Saturday.” The nurse’s smile grew a touch. “You’ve only been in here for a day. Less than that really. But you have got a dedicated group of friends. They wouldn’t leave your side.”

Mai gave him a tiny smile and nodded. “When can I go home?”

The nurse shook his head. “You’ll need to ask the doctor, but we definitely need to run a few tests before you can leave. Do you have any family members you want to call or-”

“It’s fine.” Mai looked over at the chairs. “Are my friends still here?”

The nurse nodded. “I’ll send them in. Breakfast will be in soon.”

Mai nodded as well as the nurse left and she glanced out the window. She could just see the carpark and small grassy area below, along with the road sign reading **Domino City General Hospital**. Wonderful.

The door opened and Jounouchi ran in. “Mai!” His arms were around her before Mai could even get a breath it. “Oh thank fuck you’re awake-” He was pulled away and three more sets of arms were around her. Yugi, Honda, Anzu.

Of course it was them. Had she really expected anyone else? A small smile spread across Mai’s face as she returned the hug as best as she could - an arm wrapped around Yugi and Anzu, and her fingertips touching Honda’s back. “I’m fine, guys,” she said. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You were _shot_,” Anzu said too close to Mai’s ear, and her head throbbed. “Besides, Jou never said that it was just a scratch.”

“You guys hung up on me and rushed down here before I could.” Jounouchi rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall. “Besides, she _had _been shot.”

“Oh shut up.” Mai waved a hand in Jounouchi’s vague direction, then gave Anzu and Yugi a pat on the back. “Can you guys please get off now? I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.”

They all stepped back and away from the bed. Yugi’s hair was a mess, and Anzu’s was tied back and greasy.

“Do you know when you’ll get out yet?” Honda asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Mai shook her head. “There’s a doctor coming in soon to tell me.” She glanced over the chairs and frowned. Five. “Is someone else here with you?”

Anzu nodded, eyes flickering over to the door. “Yeah, your boyfriend. I think he’s just getting food.”

Mai’s frown deepened. Boyfriend? She sat up again. “Jean-Claude’s here?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Mai dragged a hand through her hair. Shit. Fuck, this could not be fucking happening. “We broke up a few weeks back. I’ve been avoiding him.”

“Really?” Anzu sat on the edge of Mai’s bed. “But you were so cute together. Why’d you break up?” Mai gave her a withering look. “Right, not the point. Sorry.”

“He was here all night,” Honda cut in after a moment. “He was really worried about you, Mai.”

Mai groaned and tugged her hair. Shit. Of course he fucking was. He was worried about her the other times too.

She only looked up again when she heard a tap on the door. Two men were standing there - one in a long white coat that she had never seen before, and a foreign man with brown hair and wrinkles around his eyes. The second man was holding a small bouquet of flowers - red roses. Jean-Claude.

“Mai,” he breathed and ran over to her bedside. He set the flowers down and touched her shoulder. The meager contact sent goosebumps crawling up Mai’s arm and neck. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Mai managed a tiny smile and nod. “Thanks.” She paused. “The flowers are really pretty.”

Jean-Claude beamed at her.

The doctor cleared his throat to draw her attention. Thank fuck. “Kujaku Shinya?”

Mai looked over at him and Jean-Claude released her shoulder. There it was. The reminder. That always got to him. “Kujaku Mai,” she corrected him.

He had the decency to look embarrassed. “Apologies. Your mother was here earlier and called you Shinya.”

“It’s alright.” Mai shook her head. She should have suspected. “When can I get out?”

“Well we’ve run a few tests and you thankfully don’t have any internal bleeding from the MRI scans.” The doctor smiled. “We’ll just keep you in the one night to monitor you and treat your wound for infection and then you can go home. You’ll need someone to drive you for a few days though.”

Mai relaxed, shoulders dropping as she lay back on her pillows. “Oh thank gods.” She opened her eyes again. “That means my insurance covers this, right?” It had to. It hadn’t covered the times she had been in with Jean-Claude and Mai was still trying to pay for them. She couldn’t afford a full payment for a two night stay and a trip to the ER just because Jounouchi rang an ambulance.

The doctor hesitated. No. No, no, no… “It does cover the trip to the ER, but unfortunately, not all of it. You’ll still have to pay about twenty-five thousand yen for your stay and treatment, plus the cost of medication.”

Mai squeezed her eyes shut. “Okay,” she mumbled. “Okay.” It was better than nothing, but her rent was due. Fuck the NHI. Where was she meant to get that money?

The doctor nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. “Just focus on getting yourself better. If there are any issues, we can set up a scheduled breakdown of payments.”

Mai relaxed. “Thank you.”

The doctor scanned the room. “And now that she’s awake, visiting hours are ending soon. I’d advise you all to say your goodbyes. I can’t allow a quintet of young adults to stay the night in one room two nights running. One of you can stay to bring her home tomorrow but that’s it.”

Everyone grumbled a touch at that, but when the doctor left, Anzu decided to stay and everyone else hugged Mai. Even Jean-Claude. It was too tight, too long, and his hand dug into her sore side.

“We’ll come see you when you’re home,” Yugi promised. “Okay?”

Mai nodded and smiled at him, but her shoulders were tense from Jean-Claude. “Yeah. That’ll be fun. Thanks.”

Yugi shook his head and gave her a final gentle squeeze before releasing her. He was the last to leave. Anzu dropped into one of the chairs, crossing her legs. “I don’t get why you two broke up,” she admitted. “You seemed to be doing really well together. I thought he proposed.”

He had. Mai had frozen. Now, she just shook her head and smiled at Anzu. “Sometimes people just drift apart.”

* * *

Mai took a slow breath as she pushed open the door to the Domino City police station closest to her home. There were a few littered about.

Mai was one of only three people in the waiting room as she sat on the hard, plastic chair. It squeaked under her weight. Maybe Jean-Claude had a point about her losing weight… No. No, she wasn’t going there.

One of the other people waiting looked up at her - the only other woman. Her hair was hidden beneath a beautiful silken hijab - blue with lavenders on it. And there was something about her eyes. She smiled and stood, walking over to Mai. When she sat, she left one seat between them for space. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Mai gave a small nod, leaning back a touch in the seat.

Her eyes were a deep purple, darker than Mai’s, richer. The woman’s smile grew a touch. “Are you okay? You were limping-”

“Oh.” Of course it was just a friendly check-up. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” Nothing more.

“That’s good.” The woman held out her hand to Mai. “I’m Miho.”

“Mai.” Mai nodded.

No surnames. That was fair. Maybe Miho didn’t trust her. Oh, who was she kidding - of course she didn’t trust her. They were in a police station and Mai had a piercing and was limping. For all Miho knew, Mai was involved in a gang.

“What are you here for?” Miho asked. Her head had an odd sort of tilt to it, similar to her voice’s lilt. A soft accent.

“I’m just here to give a statement.” Maybe that would ease her worries. “I was just caught in a shooting downtown.”

“Goodness!” Miho’s eyes widened. “Are you alright?”

Mai shook her head. “I’m fine - I was only grazed. But someone died, so they want me to just write up a witness statement.”

Miho pursed her lips and nodded. They were painted a soft red. “That sounds difficult.”

“I’ll get through it.” Mai managed to give her a tiny smile and adjusted her jacket a touch. She crossed her legs. “What about you?”

Miho shook her head. “Oh, you know. Just a traffic ticket.” She leaned a touch closer to Mai. “Yours sounds much more interesting.”

“It wasn’t.” It was a lot of sudden anxiety and confusion and pain, followed by a hospital bill. “I’d rather just be here for a ticket.”

“I suppose so.” Miho tilted her head again, to the other side. A corner of her hijab fell over her left shoulder as she shifted. Her eyes dropped down to Mai’s bag and she paused. “Is that a copy of _Dark Eden_?”

Mai blinked a few times. Miho’s eyes had gone wide and bright. “Um, yes. It’s, uh… It’s one of my favourite books. I’ve only just started re-reading it.”

Miho’s eyes snapped back up to Mai’s face, more alert. “How many times have you read it?”

“Four. This is my fifth.”

Miho smiled. “I’ve read it five times.” She shook her head slowly. “I haven’t met anyone before who’s actually read it. Not here anyway.”

So she was foreign, or at least not from Domino. That made sense with the accent.

“Me neither.” Mai put a hand on the book. The top of it was just peeking out of her bag. “Who’s your favourite-”

“Kujaku Mai?”

Mai jumped as her name was called and she looked up. Right. Police station. A young man in uniform was hanging out of one of the doors, scanning the waiting room. His right hand was twitching. Today wasn’t a good day to stall him.

“That’s me.” Mai sighed and picked up her bag. She looked back at Miho. “I should go. Good luck with your ticket.”

“And you with your statement.”

Mai stood up and turned but stopped when she heard a click.

“Wait.”

Mai turned back to see Miho standing, high heels clicking on the shiny plastic floor. “I…” Mai looked back at the officer. He was looking at his watch. She turned to Miho again. “Yes?”

Miho seemed to hesitate, chewing her bottom lip between light yellow teeth. “I don’t suppose you’d like to meet up at some stage for coffee or perhaps a drink at some stage?” She asked. “Maybe later in the week?”

Mai chewed her tongue. She was probably just being friendly- oh fuck it, she was gay as all hell and Mai was hot. Probably. She was working every day except Tuesday. “I’m free Tuesday…”

“Great.” Miho smiled and her eyes were almost back to the way they had been when Mai first saw her. She took Mai's phone and typed something in before handing it back. “How about _Catmosphere_? I’ll meet you there at noon?”

Mai nodded without even thinking, looking at her screen. A new number was there under **Miho** with a heart beside her name. “Sounds great.”

“Perfect.” Miho’s eyes shone again as she turned away. “Oh, and Tina’s my favourite character. I like her arc best.”

“I like her too,” Mai forced out, “but Jeff’s my favourite.”

“Interesting.” Miho threw Mai a smile. “I’ll see you on Tuesday, Kujaku Mai.” Then she was clicking out of the room, out of the station.

Mai frowned. Miho had never been called to pay for her ticket, and if she hadn’t done it yet, why would she leave the station? Or if it was done, why hang around the waiting room? Maybe she had been waiting one someone outside?

“Kujaku Mai?” The officer repeated as though she wasn’t standing in the middle of the waiting room, flirting with a stranger.

“I’m coming.” Mai watched as Miho left for a moment before turning to follow the officer into one of the interrogation rooms.

Between answering police questions, doing a recorded interview, and writing up a witness statement, it was more than two hours before Mai was able to leave. She checked her phone as she walked out of the station - she’d turned it on silent when she went into the interview. Two missed calls, both from the same number.

Mai frowned and redialled the number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. “_Hello, Domino General Hospital?_”

“Hi.” Mai cleared her throat. “This is Kujaku Mai, I missed calls-?”

“Right, I’ll put you through to Dr. Arima now.”

Mai sighed and leaned against the wall of the station as generic pop music played, a touch scratchier than was pleasant. After a minute, Dr. Arima picked up. _“Hello?”_

“Hi, Dr. This is Kujaku Mai?”

_“Ah, of course. I was trying to reach you earlier.”_

“Right. Sorry, my phone was on silent.” Mai chewed her tongue. “Is something wrong?”

_“No, not at all. I just wanted to let you know that your outstanding balance has been paid in full.”_

Mai stopped. Froze. It really felt like she’d frozen. Her entire body went stiff, hand gripped the phone tighter, throat taught and dry. She tried to swallow. “I- I’m sorry?”

It couldn’t be Jean-Claude, right? She couldn’t afford to pay him back - not with the kind of interest he’d want if she didn’t give him his way. No. No way.

_“An angel donor paid your balance in full a few hours ago, so you have nothing left to pay.”_

“O-oh.” Mai’s shoulders relaxed. He would never donate anonymously. “I- Thank you.”

_“You’re welcome. Remember to take your medicine and pop back for a check-up in a week. The donor has paid for your perscription and future check-ups as well.” _

“Thank you,” Mai repeated. “Have a good day.” She hung up and clutched her phone to her chest. Her eyes slipped closed and the breeze cooled the heat on her cheeks, in her eyes. An angel donor.

Angel.


	2. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai: I can't believe we're locked in this room alone together.
> 
> Miho, swallowing the key: Yes, how unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, here's the second chapter where you get to see Mai and Miho have an actual interaction. I really wish this pairing had more fanfiction. God it's lonely writing Glamourshipping, but it is a pairing that I will fucking die by. Also, fun fact - I can write gay men fucking handy enough, even if one is trans. I can write straight people fucking even if one is trans. I cannot write lesbians fucking even if one is trans, or I get dysphoric. Fun times! Anyway, please review and enjoy!

**CW: Homophobia, racism, blood, knife/dagger, attack, sex**

* * *

Mai stood at the door of _Catmosphere_ with the straps of her handbag clenched tight between her fingers. Was she overdressed for a coffee date? Underdressed? Was it even a date?

Her eyes flickered to the window. The sky was grey and cloudy, and it made it easy to see her reflection. A crop top and shirt - both purple and white plaid - and black thigh-high boots. She had styled her hair a bit, curling it so it spilled down her shoulders. And maybe her make-up was a bit much, with the whole dark lipstick and eyeshadow during the day and- oh, fuck, she looked like she was going out to get wasted and not go home until morning with the smell of someone else’s perfume on her.

Shit.

She huffed and glanced inside. It was five to twelve. Miho was probably already there. She didn’t have time to go back and change.

Mai took a slow breath and pushed open the door. Fuck it.

The café was small and brightly lit with numerous cat toys scattered about and a few cats wandering around. Miho was at the back of the room in a booth, scratching a small tortoiseshell under the chin.

She looked up with a smile as Mai approached. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Mai couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Did you find it okay?” Miho shifted over to give Mai enough room. The skirt of her yellow dress dragged on the pleather seat.

“Yeah, it’s not too far from my place.” Mai dropped down beside Miho and adjusted her own skirt. “And who’s this little guy?”

The kitten was pawing at the purple blouse beneath Miho’s dress, but she only smiled at it. “This-” She carefully picked the kitten up and placed her in Mai’s lap. “-is Tiger.”

Mai’s smile grew and she tickled behind Tiger’s ears. Tiger mewled and arched up into her touch. “Aww, she’s such a cutie,” Mai cooed.

“She is,” Miho giggled, but she was looking at Mai and not the cat. She adjusted her hijab - a yellow one with white daisy outlines. “What do you want to eat?”

Mai used her free hand to flip open the menu while managing to keep petting Tiger and she chatted to Miho as she scanned it. They both ended up just ordering a warm drink and a piece of chocolate cake to share - a latte for Mai and a hot chocolate for Miho.

When they reluctantly left the café and Tiger, it was almost half three.

Mai sighed as the sun hit her neck. It was warmer, and the sun had come out, glinting almost too brightly on every shiny surface it could reach. “This was really nice… but you didn’t have to pay.”

“Nonsense.” Miho waved her off. “I wanted to. It was worth it to get to spend time with you.”

Mai’s cheeks flushed and she looked down. Both her boots and Miho’s patent purple heels clicked on the pavement as they walked. “Thank you. I’ll pick up the bill next time.”

“Oh?” Miho smiled at her. “You’re confident there’ll be a next time?”

Mai’s cheeks only darkened. “Hoping that there’ll be one.”

Miho’s smile grew and she brushed their arms together. “We’ll have to see how the rest of this goes then.” She looked forward. “Come on - I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh, you don’t need to-”

“I want to.”

Mai couldn’t quite remember telling Miho that she’d walked to the café, but she must have, so she led the other woman down the road to her apartment block. There were a few back alleys to take and it wasn’t the best neighbourhood, but nothing had ever happened to her, even before she’d passed well.

A man with dark hair in a hoodie was standing near the middle of one of the alleys - the one that always smelled like day-old Chinese food. He nodded to them and said, “Ladies.”

“Evening,” Mai muttered. She rummaged in her bag for a second and pulled out her keys.

“Where are you two lovely girls off to all alone?”

Neither of them responded. Mai’s footsteps quickened a bit as they neared him. She fitted her keys between her knuckles, just in case.

He smiled and leaned closer. “I was wondering if you could help me. I’m a bit lost and I need to meet a friend.”

Miho wasn’t pausing. Mai hesitated.

“Please. I just need directions to a café.” He grabbed Mai’s wrist. “It won’t be much trouble.”

Mai turned. A cigarette hung from yellowing fingers, brown eyes, weak jaw. A tight grip with long nails and rough fingers. “Where are you going?”

Miho paused with her, and Mai noticed the man’s eyes flicker a second too late. His hand darted into his pocket and he pulled out a black thing - a sharp knife, small, discrete-

Mai tried to grab his wrist, but he was fast and threw her behind him. She hit the wall hard and her heel twisted under the weight of her body. Sharp pain rocketed up her leg as she dropped to the ground, knee smashing onto concrete.

A hand in her hair, pulling hard, yanking back- Jean-Claude’s hand around her neck- no, someone else’s, the fingers too rough to be his. A blade at her throat.

“You shouldn’t have gone after him, Nosaka.”

Mai grit her teeth, eyes squeezing shut. Shit. No. No, she wasn’t about to fucking die like this.

“Let her go.” Miho’s voice, but not her voice. Tenser, deeper.

“I don’t think I will.”

“Miho, just go!” Mai snapped. She could handle this. She just had to breathe. She couldn’t let Miho get hurt. All her fault. All her fault.

“Shut up.”

The blade pushed deeper into her neck. It stung, and something trickled down to her collarbones.

Mai didn’t look. Don’t look down. Never look down. She forced her eyes open. Miho was standing in the middle of the alley, hands in the pockets of her dress. Calm. “What do you want?”

“We want our territory back.” Spit flew from the man’s lips. “So get your faggots and hafus and get the fuck out of Domino, towel head.”

Miho’s eyes were darker. Almost black in the shadows, blocked from sunlight. “Who wants what territory.”

“Atem.”

The man was distracted now, caught up with Miho. Mai couldn’t focus on the words entirely. They didn’t make sense, and she had to focus on her breath. In, out. In… out. In… … out. Now.

She stabbed her keys into the man’s shin and he howled, dropping the knife. Mai rolled away and tried to clamber to her feet- to grab Miho- to run- but Miho had already moved. She swooped in and slashed the fucker’s throat open, painting the grey walls and path crimson.

He gagged on his own blood and clutched at his throat, but it was too deep, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Mai sank to her knees, shaking, staring at the corpse. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!

It wasn’t like the films. It was stiff, but its head lolled to the side, and it still looked so real, so warm, so alive. The blood pouring out of its neck did little to stifle the instinct to try and help, but Miho kneeling beside Mai did.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft again. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Mai clutched at her own throat, phantom blood trickling down it as she glanced at the corpse. “I-I-I-” She shook her head. Get it together, for fuck sake! “W-we need to- need to get rid of it- of him-”

“It’s okay,” Miho promised. “I’ll sort it.” She pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Mai - who even carried a handkerchief anymore? “For your throat.”

Mai pressed the cloth to her neck, and the stinging from the cut eased a touch.

Miho gave her another gentle smile and stood up, dusting dirt off her dress. It was spotted with blood. Then she straight up lifted the body over her shoulder and threw it into a giant green bin at one of the walls. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket, lit it, and dropped it in after the body. There must have been alcohol inside, and a lot of it, because seconds later, bloody flames licked up the plastic sides.

“We, um…” Mai swallowed and shook her head. Numbness crept down her neck and into her bones. “We need- we need to go and- and make an alibi or-” She looked down. Shit. Blood on Miho’s dress. Blood on her shirt. Shit. Their DNA had to be all over the place.

“It’s okay.”

Mai shook her head. Dear gods, they were going to be arrested. No, she couldn’t go to prison. No, no, no, they had to-

“Mai.” Miho touched Mai’s arm, and Mai’s head jerked up. “It’s going to be okay. Trust me. We just need to get out of here.”

“Just… Just a moment…” Mai staggered to her feet and tore off the bloodied part of her skirt, throwing it into the blazing bin.

When she looked back, Miho was on the phone, giving instructions in another language. Cantonese maybe? Hanging up. Turning to Mai. Smiling.

“Come on.”

Miho took Mai’s hand and guided her down a few more alleys and out onto the road. It was empty and dark, with streetlights not on yet but the sky darkening to dusk.

“I know my way back from here.” Mai turned to Miho, but she couldn’t quite look at her. “I- Sorry I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Miho shook her head.

Mai took a slow breath and forced herself to look up. Miho’s face was still wearing its gentle smile, her eyes soft and warm. Nothing like when Mai had been held at knifepoint. But there was something odd about it too - like she was less used to gentle and far more used to danger.

“What are you?”

Miho shook her head, but Mai cut her off before she could open her mouth.

“No lies. I was almost murdered because of something you’re involved in. I have a right to the truth.”

Miho frowned. “You have no right to information about me.”

Mai folded her arms. “Tell me what’s happening before I go to the police and report that we were attacked.”

It wasn’t a threat so much as a plea, but Miho pursed her lips. Her shoulders squared, chin lifted almost level with Mai’s. “I’m the oyabun of the Kinhebi-ikka.”

Mai could only stare. She was joking. She had to be joking. “You’re… you’re a yakuza boss?” She couldn’t have been joking.

Miho nodded. She reached out to touch Mai’s arm, but paused when Mai stepped back. Dropped her hand. “The tattoo artist that was killed was one of by kobun. I heard that someone had been hurt in his shop during the shooting and I wanted to help.”

Mai shook her head. Another step back. “So… so you orchestrated it?”

“No!” The words rushed out of Miho’s mouth like they were stumbling over one another to escape. “No, he was one of my best men. Insha Allah he rests now. No, it was a turf war with another clan, and you were a casualty in it. I’d just meant to pay your hospital bill and be done with it, but-” Miho shook her head. “I never wanted you to be dragged into this.”

Mai looked up at the sky. It was grey and turning orange from light pollution. “So you’re the angel donor.”

Miho nodded. “Yes.” Her voice was quieter. “I didn’t plan this.”

“I know.” Mai closed her eyes for a second but her heart pounded in the darkness near someone so dangerous, someone who could kill. Who had killed in front of her. “I need to go.”

“Wait.” Miho took a step forward. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight-”

“I’m not.” Mai twisted on her heel. “I’ll… I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“And if you’re never ready?”

Mai couldn’t bring herself to answer, so she just began walking, but a quiet voice followed her just a bit before its owner left the other way.

“I understand.”

* * *

Mai flicked a piece of hair over her eyebrow and began to collect cards from the tired, green table. She wasn’t allowed to show her piercing at work. Her regular patrons were all grumbling and patting their pockets.

A glance at her watch. Almost half two. The foreigner’s wife would be waiting up worried for him, or at least that was what he told his friends. He’d told her he was on a business trip and would be escorting someone from the bar upstairs. Maybe a young boy.

The two Domino natives would stumble in half blind with drink and crash onto the bed.

The Tokyo man would sleep on his friend’s couch until morning, then drink a beer to ease his hangover and drive home.

Then the woman from Osaka would pretend to be out of money and find another casino. One that was open all night and didn’t care how drunk she was.

Sure enough, the next time the house won, all five made various excuses to one another and left. Mai sometimes ran into them on her off-nights. They were nice enough, even if they never recognised her.

Mai gathered the cards again and placed them into the shuffling machine. The only thing she really liked about her job, and they took it away to save twenty seconds per game.

She risked one more glance at her watch. Half an hour and she could leave.

“Can I play?”

The voice made her look up. Silky and soft. A beautiful mermaid dress with shoulderless straps clung to narrow hips, shimmering pink and purple under the lights. Rich pink lipstick. A dark head covering, almost but not quite like a hat, covered in outlines of butterflies. Mai couldn’t name the headpiece.

Warm eyes and smile.

“Of course.” Mai dealt Miho in, keeping her gaze down.

Miho barely looked at her cards. Just sipped her drink- was that lemonade? A yakuza boss was drinking lemonade? “I don’t mean to intrude. I was concerned for your wellbeing.”

Mai looked at Miho’s cards for her. “The house wins.”

“Of course.” Miho placed her drink on the edge of the table. “Deal me in again please.”

Mai obliged. Of course she did. “I’m doing fine.” She wasn’t. She had been watching the news pretty much all day and night in case something came up, but there had been no news of a burned body found.

“Nothing will be announced.” Miho reached out, but didn’t touch Mai. “I have some… friends in the force who took care of that for us.”

Of course. Mai looked away. “The house wins.”

“One more round please.” Miho finished her drink. “Mai, I never meant for you to be dragged into this. Truly.”

“Then why buy me lunch? Why contact me?”

“That wasn’t part of my plan.” Miho frowned, lips pursing, grip tight on her glass. “But… I was selfish, and you were beautiful.”

Mai scowled and leaned on the table. “Pretty words aren’t going to win me over. You almost got me killed.”

“I understand that.” Miho waved her hand. As she did, it passed over her cards, and one changed from a seven to an ace.

Mai’s eyes flickered to the security, but they hadn’t noticed. Either that or they didn’t care. Mai wasn’t sure which to bank on, but if she called, they’d come running, yakuza boss or not.

“Congratulations.” Mai passed Miho her winnings. “Can I deal you in again?”

Miho hummed. “I’m afraid not. My drink is done.” She stood up and adjusted her head covering. “But I do have some drinks in my car. You’re free to join me for some once your shift ends, if you’d like.”

Mai stared. “You almost got me killed,” she repeated.

“I understand.”

“You think I still want to do this after that? After learning what you are?”

Miho tilted her head, a tiny little smirk on her face. It almost looked cute. “More like hoping.” She picked up a small black clutch. She must have put it on the floor to play when she’d sat down, before Mai noticed. “You’re off in twenty minutes. You’ll know my car when you see it. If I don’t see you in an hour or less, I’ll assume you’ve decided not to join me and I promise you will never hear from me again.” She bowed her head a touch. “But I do hope you’ll join me.”

Mai stared after her as Miho left. Ten minutes later, her manager approached and said she could leave a touch early, seeing how quiet it was. No one had been to her table since Miho. The empty glass of lemonade still sat on the edge.

Mai took her time changing out of her shirt and black-bowtie uniform and into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She checked her phone, stalling. She had a few minutes until her shift officially ended. Not that it mattered. She left the staff room two minutes before three and walked out to the parking lot.

She spotted Miho’s car right away. It was hard not to. A silver limo with black tinted windows and a butterfly decal on the hood. At least she hadn’t gone for a personalised licence plate too.

Mai took a slow breath as she approached the car, raised her hand, and knocked on the window gently with the back of her knuckles.

A pause.

The door clicked open and Mai climbed into the limo. Miho smiled at her from the seat - couch, really - along the side of the limo. “I’m glad you came.”

“I’m not sure why I’m here,” Mai admitted.

“That’s alright.” Miho leaned forward and opened a small fridge fastened to the wall at the front of the limo. A black screen divider was up. “Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one.”

Miho pulled out a bottle of Singha beer and passed it to Mai, and took a can of lemonade for herself.

Mai twisted the cap off the beer and took a sip. It quelled the burning anxiety in her throat, if only a little. “You don’t drink?”

Miho shook her head. “It’s a personal choice, but I don’t mind when others drink.” She opened the can and drank deeper than Mai had. “Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere that you want.”

Mai paused. “Really?” She thumbed the tip of the bottle, wiping moisture away. “Anywhere?”

“Anywhere,” Miho confirmed.

Mai chewed her lip. Most places were closed. “Can we go to my place and watch a film?”

“Of course.” Miho nodded and picked up a phone connected to the car. “What’s your address?”

Mai gave her the address and Miho repeated it into the phone. Once she was done, the car began to move and she hung up. “That’s not a particularly good neighbourhood.”

“It’s fine.” Mai waved off Miho’s concern and sipped her beer. “I don’t spend a lot of time there aside from sleeping.”

“I see.” Miho was still frowning but she didn’t bring up the subject again, and the two chatted as amicably as they had in _Catmosphere_ before Mai had been attacked.

When they arrived, Miho waved off her driver and followed Mai upstairs. “What film should we watch?”

Mai hummed. “What are you a fan of?”

“Anything really.” Miho tilted her head. “I do love cartoons though. And musicals.”

“So basically Disney?”

“Well when you put it that way-”

Mai laughed. “It’s okay. I like Disney too.” She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, leaving it open for Miho to follow her in. She flicked on the lights and toed off her shoes. “I just find it funny that the big, bad yakuza boss likes Disney films and drinks lemonade in casinos.”

“_Pink_ lemonade.” Miho winked and took off her own heels.

Mai shook her head and wandered over to the couch. She didn’t have a TV - it cost far too much with electricity and the licence and repairs, so her laptop would have to do. “What one do you want to watch?”

Miho hummed as she sat down beside Mai. “I don’t quite know. Have you seen all of the princess films?”

Mai nodded. Of course she had.

“How about _Anastasia_?” Miho smiled. “It’s not a Disney, but it’s Disney-esque and the score is fantastic. It’s better in English than Japanese though.”

“I’ll get it.” Mai returned the smile and turned on her laptop. “If you want, you can borrow some of my pyjamas. That dress doesn’t look very comfortable.”

Miho shifted. “It’s not. You wouldn’t mind?”

“Go ahead.” Mai nodded. “My room is the door on the right, just past the kitchen.” It was one of only three doors in the apartment. The others led to the bathroom and outside. “There’s a spare pair in the top drawer.”

While Miho wandered off to change, Mai found an English version of the film online and pulled it up to let it load. Then she went to grab her own pyjamas. Miho had already retreated to the bathroom to change, so Mai was free to just switch out of her clothes into her purple top-and-shorts.

When she returned, Miho was sitting down, fixing her hijab into a looser style. She had picked out the Hello Kitty pyjamas that Anzu got Mai as a gag present. Mai had never worn them. They were a touch big on Miho, but not embarrassingly so.

“Thanks for these.”

“No problem.” Mai smiled and sat beside her. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I’m okay.” Miho shook her head, hands in her lap.

Mai just nodded and played the film. Maybe it would ease the tension still in the air around them.

Thankfully, it did. By the end of the film, the two women were curled up together, watching intently. Miho was on Mai’s shoulder, Mai tracing circles into Miho’s side with the tips of her finger.

Neither of them moved as the credits rolled, or as the screen turned black and the music faded.

Finally, Miho looked up at Mai. “Did you like it?”

Mai nodded, a soft smile on her face, sleep dragging down her eyelids. “It was great. Thank you for that.”

“No problem.” Miho paused. Silence. She began to shift. “I should go. You need to sleep.”

“You’ve already sent your driver home,” Mai pointed out. “You could just stay the night.”

“If you insist. I can take the couch.”

“We could just share the bed.”

Miho shook her head. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“Miho.” Mai leaned down a touch, in a touch. Their noses brushed. “I’m suggesting it. You won’t make me uncomfy.”

Miho paused. Her eyes flickered down, to Mai’s lips. Back up. “I thought you didn’t want to get involved with me?”

“I didn’t.” Mai leaned in and pressed their lips together.

The first few kisses were soft, more bumping their lips together than properly kissing. Then Miho shifted, leaning over Mai and propping herself up with the armrest. The kisses grew hungry, fast, desperate.

“We could go to my room,” Mai murmured through them. “You should rest.”

Miho frowned and pulled back. “I thought-” She paused and then grinned. “Oh. That sounds good.” She clambered off Mai and the two raced to Mai’s bed, discarding their clothes on the way.

Miho reached up and pulled a few pins out of her hijab, and when she did, a mane of messy violet hair spilled down her shoulders. Mai looked down. “Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Definitely.” Miho grabbed Mai by her shoulders and pulled her onto the bed. “I can’t exactly have you pulling at my hijab while I make you scream, can I?” She dipped to kiss along Mai’s neck, drawing a few soft moans out of her, even as Mai’s face burned.

After a while of just kissing and nipping, Mai moved to flip Miho over. Miho giggled as her back hit the bed and she bounced, and Mai smiled.

“You’re gorgeous.” She kissed along Miho’s neck but ignored the purplish bruises forming and carried on down to her chest.

Mai teased Miho’s nipple with her teeth and tongue, sucking it between her lips. Miho bit her lip, arching up into Mai’s touch. Mai palmed her other breast, pinching and twisting the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

_That_ made Miho moan aloud, arching again. “Oh God… Oh God, don’t stop…”

Mai took her time, sucking and kneading and pinching until Miho’s breath was quick and heavy, hands in Mai’s golden hair, pushing her down, down, down.

Mai peppered teasing kisses over Miho’s hips and thighs, but Miho whined when Mai’s lip brushed against her hood, and that stopped any teasing. That sound - it was just so fucking beautiful and Mai wanted to hear more. She leaned in and gave Miho’s cunt a languid lick, lifting her slightly by her thighs.

She swirled her tongue over Miho’s clit, sucking it like she had her tits only minutes before.

“Oh, fuck!” Miho moaned, grip on Mai’s hair tightening.

The tug sent a jolt of pleasure into Mai’s stomach, only adding to what was pooling there from watching Miho. Her stomach rolled and flexed as she hitched her hips up, and Mai couldn’t resist slipping two fingers into her, hooking them up to rub against the nerves.

“Mai! Oh, don’t stop! God, don’t stop!” Miho gripped Mai’s hair with both hands bucking up against her mouth.

Mai worked to try and time it right, curling her fingers up every time she had to take a second to breathe, so Miho never got a break from the pleasure.

Miho’s thighs squeezed around Mai’s head, and Mai flicked her tongue faster.

“Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai!” Miho chanted her name like a prayer. “Oh, _fu-_” She bucked her hips once, twice, toes curling over Mai’s shoulders, and then dropped back onto the bed as though boneless.

Mai leaned up to kiss her, but it seemed as though Miho had no intention of catching her breath, because she sucked Mai’s lip between her teeth, hands sliding down Mai’s chest and stomach.

Mai’s breath hitched as Miho’s fingers slipped between her folds, teasing her clit with her own pre-cum. “Ah-” Mai’s eyes snapped shut and she burrowed her head in Miho’s shoulder. Oh, fuck.

Miho teased Mai’s entrance, dipping two fingers in and out, not past the first knuckle, then going back to tease Mai’s clit. Mai jerked her hips, her cunt aching.

“Miho-”

“No.” Miho kissed Mai again.

“Miho, please,” Mai forced out. She raised her head to meet Miho’s gaze, hips rocking forward. “Come on, please-”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!”

Miho hummed. She hadn’t stopped teasing her clit for a second. “I suppose since you asked so nicely.” She smiled and kissed Mai once more as she slid her fingers into her. “You want me to fuck you?”

“You - _ahh_ \- you know I do!” Mai rolled her hips back.

Miho held her hand steady, fingers still. She cupped one of Mai’s breasts in her free hand and brought it to her mouth. “How about-” she murmured. “-you fuck yourself on my fingers?”

Mai groaned. Whether it was at the words or the hot mouth suddenly around her nipple, she didn’t quite know. “Sounds like- sounds like I’m doing all the work.”

“Trust me.”

Mai couldn’t help it. She was too close to even really care who was doing the work. She leaned back, hands on Miho’s thighs, and rolled her hips, up and down, up and down, up down, up down, updown, updown updown updown-

Miho curled her fingers with every thrust, and with Mai’s breasts out of her reach, she lowered her other hand to circle Mai’s clit.

“Miho!” The name escaped Mai like a god’s would in a time of need. She was in need. She needed to cum, so, so badly- she needed Miho to make her cum. “Oh, Miho, please! Oh, fuck, I’m so close!”

“Yeah?” Miho sounded delighted about that, her voice light.

Mai’s eyes snapped shut as Miho teased her clit faster.

“God, you’re so beautiful. Like an angel.” Her words dripped like ambrosia from her lips, spreading up Mai’s body. “Sing for me, Mai.”

Mai rode Miho’s fingers faster, breasts bouncing with every rise and fall, core clenching, legs tight and shaking- “Miho!” Mai’s head fell back, shouting Miho’s name to the heavens as she came.

Miho still curled her fingers, helping Mai ride out her orgasm, but once Mai slumped on top of her, Miho pulled her fingers out. Mai looked up just in time to see Miho licking her fingers clean with a sweet smile.

Miho met her gaze and smiled even wider. “What? It’s halal.” She punctuated her statement by sucking on her middle finger and releasing it with a pop.

Mai covered her mouth to hide a snort, and it turned into a yawn as it left her mouth. “We should probably talk about… this.”

“We can do that in the morning.” Miho shifted and nuzzled into Mai. “For now we should sleep.”

It would be a shame to ruin such a nice moment. And she was tired. And she had work that day. Mai sighed, arms winding around Miho, eyes sliding closed. She was already slipping off, body numbing, mind fuzzy. “You’re terrible.”

Mai didn’t have to see Miho’s face to know that she was smiling. “Oh, I know.”


	3. Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Claude: Bitch.  
Mai: Blocked.  
Jean-Claude: Wait, no, unblock me I have something important to say.  
Mai: Unblocked.  
Jean-Claude: Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a touch late and entirely unbeta-ed, but here you go. This is as much as I've actually written, so it'll be fun to see if I get chapter four out in a week. But in better news, guess who has two job interviews lined up? This guy! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you get the chance. Cheers.

**Content Warning: Hints of abusive relationship, manipulation, physical abuse, verbal abuse**

* * *

Mai yawned as she woke. A warm weight was settled into her side, on her arm. Mai looked down and a small smile spread across her face.

Miho lay on her chest, violet hair spread out over Mai, eyes closed and face relaxed. Her hijab and the pyjamas she’d borrowed from Mai were still strewn on the floor.

Mai leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before slowly, quietly, slipping out of the bed and the room, careful not to wake her sleeping angel. Golden dust mites floated through the air, reflecting midday sunlight, almost like fairy dust, as Mai walked out to the kitchen. She pulled on a dressing gown and wandered around collecting ingredients barefoot, the floor warm beneath her toes as she hummed.

By the time Miho emerged, naked and yawning, Mai was dishing up breakfast. Or brunch, she supposed.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Mai smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of Miho’s head. “You can borrow some clothes and shower if you’d like.”

“That would be nice.” Miho returned the smile and looked over the table. “Did you make all of this for us?”

Mai shrugged. “Maybe.” Pancakes, chicken sausages, toast, eggs, and coffee. “Hope you like it.”

“It looks fantastic.” Miho folded her arms over her bare chest. “Let me just put on the pyjamas again and I’ll shower later. I don’t want it to go cold.”

Dear God, she really was perfect. Mai finished setting the table and putting out food as Miho redressed, and by the time Miho emerged again in pyjamas and her hijab, everything was ready.

She sat opposite Mai and smiled as she cut into her pancake. “Thank you for this. You really didn’t have to make breakfast.”

“I wanted to.” Mai shrugged and sipped her cappuccino. The coffee machine was the best investment she’d ever made. “You probably don’t get a lot of home-cooked meals.”

Miho snorted and shook her head. “Certainly not like these.” She took a bite of the pancake and moaned. It was somewhere between making Mai blush and making her laugh. “This is so good-” Miho stuffed more food into her mouth, cutting herself off.

“Hey, easy,” Mai snorted. “Don’t choke yourself.”

Aside from that, they ate in relative silence, content in quiet company. When her plate was empty, Miho let out a long breath and leaned back in her chair. “God, you have no idea how much I needed that.”

“I’m glad to help.” Mai gave her a small smile and looked down at her own plate. She pushed the remainder of her scrambled eggs around. There wasn’t even a forkful left. “You know that I’m transgender, right?” She finally blurted out. “You found out when you researched me?”

Miho blinked a few times and set her chair back so all four legs were on the ground again. “I did.” She spoke slowly. “Why?”

“Doesn’t Islam say stuff against that?”

“Nope.” Miho relaxed and smiled. “Besides, I wouldn’t have done anything if I had some kind of problem with you being trans. Do you think I would have?”

“I guess not.” Mai looked away. “I probably should have mentioned it earlier.”

“Should you?” Miho tilted her head. “I don’t see it as an issue.”

Mai managed a small smile. “You’re one of the few. But thanks.” She drained the end of her coffee. “So what now?”

“Hm?”

“Well… I wasn’t sure about dating. I’m still not, but-” She looked up at Miho. “I do like you. A lot.”

“I like you too.” Miho smiled brightly, far more brilliantly than Mai had. “And your tongue.”

Mai snorted and covered her face. “You’re terrible.”

“Thank you.”

That only made Mai laugh harder, but silence muffled it all too quickly. She lowered her hand. “If we were to… try dating…” She raised her gaze again, arms folding across her chest. “I need to know what I’d need to do. Like would I need to kill someone or-”

“God, no.” Miho cut her off completely, brow furrowed. “No. Mai, put that out of your head. I would never have you kill someone. I would never have had you see a dead body if I could have helped it.” She took a slow breath and reached across the table, pulling Mai’s hands towards her and squeezing them. “Mai, you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. I’m not normal, but you are, and I want you to be able to stay as normal as possible if we date. You never have to do anything regarding my family. Alright?”

“Alright.” Mai relaxed a touch. “What exactly do you do?”

Miho paused. “You want to know?” When Mai nodded, Miho sighed. “Primarily extortion and blackmail. We have some clubs with prostitution available for those who come willingly, and it helps us launder money. We keep the extortion and blackmail for public figures who use their power wrongly.”

“Oh.” Mai blinked a few times. “That’s…” Not what she was expecting.

Miho smiled. “We’re descended from ronin. Old samurai with no master who still stuck to their own code. Some clans have strayed from that path, but I want to remind people exactly where are roots are.” She shrugged. “So we donate heavily to charities and public works. But we always keep enough to look after ourselves.”

“I see.” Mai’s shoulders relaxed. That… actually sounded quite nice. If it wasn’t for the two times she’d nearly been killed, it might have even sounded somewhat peaceful.

Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door - sharp, three knocks. It was followed by another, louder, four knocks.

“Sorry, it’s probably my landlord.” Mai stood from the table and hurried over to the door. Her rent wasn’t due yet but maybe he’d had an issue with something.

Miho stood as well, face falling into a very practiced deadpan. She followed Mai to the door, overtook Mai, and opened it.

Beyond stood a tall black man with blond hair and purple eyes dressed in a silken shirt with metal dangling from his ears and marking his throat and wrists. He towered over both women, easily a head taller than Mai. He also wore a light purple dress and heels.

“There you are,” he huffed, eyes flickering to Miho. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Well you obviously haven’t.” Miho jutted her chin out. “I was right here where Esper left me last night.”

The man shook his head. “You were meant to- it doesn’t matter. You have that meeting with Hasegawa in an hour.”

Miho’s expression dropped. “Shit. Is that today?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s in an hour?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Shit.” Miho looked at Mai. “Is it alright if I take you up on your offer of a shower and clothes?”

“Go.” Mai smiled at her. “I’ll make a coffee for-” She looked over at the man.

“Malik. That’s Malik, and he’s a bitch, so don’t bother with the coffee.” Miho ran towards the bathroom. “Malik, be nice!”

Malik rolled his eyes but slipped off his shoes and stepped inside without invitation. “I’ll take it without milk or sugar.”

Mai turned to look at him again, and it took her brain a moment to register that he was talking about coffee again. “Oh. Right.” She began walking towards the kitchen and Malik followed her without a word. “I’m Mai.”

“Mm.” Malik didn’t seem to give two shits about her name.

Mai rolled her eyes but made Malik a mug of coffee in silence. He drained it in one go without even wincing at the heat. By the time Mai had put the mug in her dishwasher, Miho was emerging from the bathroom.

Her hijab was immaculately held in place by a select number of pins, and she had stolen a plain white shirt and a purple jean dress that Mai had almost forgotten about. She wore her own heels, even though her feet had to have been killing her after wearing them the previous night.

She nodded at Malik. “Let’s go.” Her gaze flickered to Mai. “Sorry to leave on such short notice. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Mai took a sip of her second cappuccino. She probably couldn’t kiss Miho now, with Malik there. Even if he was wearing a dress and had seen them both in pyjamas.

Miho smiled and walked over to Mai. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Mai’s lips. “I’ll make it up to you,” she promised.

Mai glanced at Malik, and then back to Miho. “It’s fine,” she promised. “Go to your meeting. I’ll talk to you later.”

Miho nodded. “Okay. Have a good day at work.”

When Malik and Miho left, Mai spent a portion of her day doing precisely fuck all, and then eventually pulled herself together in time for work. She found herself humming under her breath as she dealt cards, and the machine didn’t seem as annoying anymore.

At her break, she sat with Yuugi in the staff room, like always, and chatted to him about various games. Finally, he said, “Did something happen today? You seem a lot happier than normal.”

Mai grinned and shook her head. “I just… brought someone home and watched films with her. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Yugi brightened up a touch. “So you’re getting over Magnum?” The second he’d found out about Mai and Jean-Claude breaking up, he reverted to calling the man Magnum. Not even a suffix.

Mai couldn’t help the slight bitter pleasure that came with that. “You could say that.”

“That’s great, Mai.” Yugi’s grin only grew. “Do you think you’ll end up dating her?”

“Too soon to say.”

“I hope you do. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.” Yugi took a bite of his burger.

Mai hummed and sipped her water. “So do I.”

* * *

“Oh, this is nice.” Mai cradled her coffee in both hands, a soft sigh escaping painted lips as she melted into her seat.

Sun flitted through the windows of the small hole-in-the-wall café she’d suggested for brunch, the soft clink of cutlery and chatter a pleasant background noise. Outside, beyond the tiny patch of green garden, cars and motorbikes drove past, but they were hardly audible.

“It is.” Miho smiled, leaning forward, one elbow resting on the table. Her shayla shifted a touch, one corner falling over her wrist as she propped her head upon her hand. “You look like you need a break.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Mai groaned, head falling back. Through the window with the air conditioning on, the heat was a lot more bearable on her bare thighs. “Work is just a bitch. Same old.” She leaned up to sip her coffee again.

Miho hummed, tilting her head. “Why don’t you try to find another job?”

Mai shook her head. “It’s decent. Good pay and I only have to work nights.”

“But you hate it.”

“Yeah, well.” Mai shrugged. “Everyone hates their job.”

“I don’t.” Miho sipped her own drink - hot chocolate smothered in whipped cream and marshmallows with sprinkles and cinnamon on top. “I actually enjoy mine.”

Mai met her gaze, mouth already open to make a quip - something about cutting throats. It died in her throat. Miho was serious. “Oh.”

Miho looked down quite quickly. “Of course, my line of work isn’t for everyone.” She licked the cream, white on her pink tongue. “But everyone should look forward to going to work. Or at the very least not detest it.”

“I guess.” Mai sighed again and looked up.

The sky was bright, but the café was still lit by warm orange fairylights in jars, hanging suspended from the ceiling. It was the perfect place to be on a cold and storming day. They even had a bookshelf full of Austen, Shelley, Stoker, Yeats, and various other authors in kanji, Cantonese, English, and Vietnamese for patrons to borrow if they had nothing else to do.

“But I can’t afford to quit. The healthcare is too good.” She looked down. She was still struggling to pay off her debt remaining from bottom surgery.

Miho’s hand covered hers, and when Mai looked up, the other woman was smiling at her. “Hey, that’s okay. It was just a suggestion.”

With Miho, it really felt like a suggestion. Not a statement. She needed to quit, but it was a nudge, not a shove into a pile of shit.

“Mai!”

Speak of the motherfucking devil.

Mai winced at the voice and looked up. Jean-Claude was approaching their table, hair slicked back with half a pound of gel or more, bathed in obnoxious cologne. Miho’s nose wrinkled and she leaned back a touch as he approached.

“Hi, Jean-Claude.” Mai managed a tight smile. How the fuck had he found her? “You come here too now?”

“I’ve been coming for a while.” Jean-Claude held up a paper bag. “It’s great for lunches. What are you doing here?”

“Just here for a bite to eat with my-” Mai’s eyes flickered to Miho, breath catching in her throat.

Miho just gave Jean-Claude a small nod and a smile as painted as Mai’s lips. “Miho. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jean-Claude’s eyebrows arched, eyes flicking up. The shayla. Nevertheless, he held out his hand. “Enchanté, mademoiselle.”

“Oh, uh-” Miho’s smile became strained. “I don’t shake hands with men.” Only relatives or close friends, like her clan family or people she’d known since she was a child. She’d explained it to Mai before.

Jean-Claude’s eyebrows climbed higher up his face. “I see.”

After a second too long, Mai cleared her throat. “So… how’s the new film going?” She couldn’t possibly care less, but anything to get him to stop staring at Miho like that.

Jean-Claude’s smile returned, the way it always did when he got to talk about himself for any extended period of time. “It’s going great. Aside from the love interest’s acting, but she’s to be given lessons, or so I’m told. A pity. She should have gotten them before she was given the part.”

Mai hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “Are you on break now?”

“Yes, I should be getting back soon.” Jean-Claude glanced at the bag in his hand, and then outside. “Would you two like to come with me?” He asked after a moment of silence. He smiled at Miho. “You’d get to see a real life film set.”

Miho’s lips pursed into a look Mai was glad she had never been on the receiving end of. Even from someone who didn’t run a yakuza family, it would have been terrifying. Then again, Jean-Claude was never good at knowing when he was unwelcome. “Mai and I haven’t gotten our food yet. I think we’ll stay and eat instead.”

“Are you sure?” Jean-Claude looked at Mai. “It’d be good to spend time with you again.”

He wanted something. Mai frowned. Badly. “No, I should stay. I have an interview soon.” Jean-Claude didn’t move. “Is there anything else?”

“Well…” Jean-Claude’s eyes flickered to Miho again. Uncomfortable. Good. It served him right. “Rent is coming up and I haven’t managed to find a roommate yet.”

Oh. Money.

“That’s unfortunate,” Miho cut in. “Where are you living?”

“City Center.”

“Oh, wow. Rent has to be high there.”

“It is.” Jean-Claude gave Mai a pointed look, his grip on his takeaway bag tightening. “Especially since you’ve moved out.”

Mai tried to breathe, in, out. It shouldn’t have been as hard as it was.

She flinched as footsteps approached from behind- one of his friends? No. A waiter carrying their food. It was a pancake restaurant - one that sold savoury and sweet ones, and Mai had picked an absolute unit of a meal. A BLT pancake with fried egg and chicken.

Miho had picked something similar but without pork.

“Oh, look. Breakfast.” Miho smiled at the waiter and thanked him before looking back to Jean-Claude. “Well it was nice to meet you. I hope you find a new roommate soon.”

“As do I.” He wouldn’t look away from Mai. “It was good to see you again.”

“You too.” Mai managed a tight smile.

Jean-Claude hesitated, looking down, eyelids lowered. “I don’t… entirely understand what happened between us,” he admitted, “but I hope we can move past it soon.” His eyebrows were furrowed, face pale and pinched.

Mai swallowed. He was lying. He knew exactly what he did. But he looked so convincing…

“I just want what’s best for you.”

Maybe she’d been too hasty. Too quick to judge. He took care of her, he liked her-

“I miss you.”

He missed her.

“I’m worried about you. Your current apartment is so small and expensive. You can’t possibly keep making rent with your job.”

He was right…

Wait.

How the fuck did he know where she was living? “I’m happy with it.” Mai cut him off, and his head snapped up. “I have an interview later today. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to eat. You should go back to work too before they miss you.” Her heart pounded against her ribcage, breaking each bone one after another, one for every second he stared.

Just as her last rib was about to shatter, he ducked his head. “It was good to see you again,” he repeated before he turned around and left.

Mai’s shoulders sagged and she leaned on the table, staring down into her plate of food. Thank gods he was gone.

“Hey.” Miho’s hand touched Mai’s. Mai looked up. “Are you okay? Who was that?”

Mai cleared her throat and shook her head. “I’m fine. He’s my ex.” She picked up her knife and fork, dislodging Miho’s hand in the process. A pang squeezed her heart when she saw the look in Miho’s eyes but she did her best to ignore it.

To acknowledge it and crumble was a death sentence.

The hurt expression faded quickly. “Why did you break up?” Wary curiosity.

Mai cut into her meal. “We were just looking for different things. I was his Juliet and he wasn’t my Romeo.”

Miho snorted. “Not the best way to describe it. You would have died in that scenario.”

She nearly did. Mai smiled. “I suppose you’re right. But it’s fine - we’re friends.”

“I see.” Miho sipped her coffee.

Silence echoed, begging Mai to say something more. That hadn’t been a friendly interaction. Mai popped some of her pancake sandwich into her mouth and chewed. “This is fantastic,” she finally said. “Are you going to eat?”

Miho met her gaze, and for a second, the question hung thick and heavy in the air.

What are you lying about?

But after a moment, Miho picked up her own cutlery. “It does look good. Thanks for bringing me here.”

Mai took another bite of her food in lieu of answering, and she eased back into the flow of their conversation.

* * *

Between patrons, Mai twisted her hair up into a high ponytail. It was as if the earlier sun had baked the entire casino, and her long hair clung to the sweat on her neck, heating her further. She couldn’t afford to look uncomfortable and sweaty. Not with so many people there that night.

The dry season in Japan always brought more tourists for some reason. Especially Americans. Obnoxious bastards. The occasional one could speak Japanese, but most struggled to even say hello and used broken English when talking to Mai as if she wasn’t fluent in more languages than they had fake watches (one asshole kept bragging about how he had seven fake Omega watches).

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She ignored it. Even if she wasn’t working, she would have ignored it. Jean-Claude had been ringing and texting her three or four times daily since he had found her at that café. He just kept asking for rent money, or food money, or clothes money. Something to help him pay the bills, even though his job paid far better than Mai’s.

Money, money, money.

Mai smiled as an elderly couple approached. Maybe in their early seventies. The woman was dressed in an elegant two-piece, a rich green colour with soft gold. The man wore a blue shirt and a pair of shorts.

“Can I deal you both in for a game?” Mai asked.

“Oh, please do.” The woman smiled as they sat.

No one else was nearing her, so Mai chatted to them through a few games, asking what life was like in Canada, how long they were staying in Japan, what they were over for.

They were lovely and stayed for a few games. The man even bought Mai a drink and a snack to ‘keep her going’. But like all couples, they eventually wandered off and the more unsavoury crowd began to wander in.

Tracksuits and sloppy, too-big jeans. Backwards caps, skull tattoos, cheap piercings. They stayed away from Mai. Her game was expensive to play and lose, and cheating there was too big of a risk.

Just as Mai was beginning to pack away for the night, she heard the distinct sound of a chair scraping on the floor, wood creaking as someone sat. An overwhelming stench of cologne assaulted her. A very familiar stench.

Mai’s stomach turned and she looked up. Blond hair slicked back, eyes dilated and red, suit and tie just a touch askew. “What do you want, Magnum?”

“Not even on a first name basis anymore?” His words slurred and he leaned back a touch. “I thought we were still friends.”

“I’m at _work_,” Mai hissed. She leaned forward on the table, wood digging into her palms. Calming music soothed the area, but it was too loud. The talking, the laughs, the curses, all too loud. Everything blurred into grey. “You can’t keep doing this. You shouldn’t know where I live.”

“Ah, but you always keep your location on.” Jean-Claude wagged an unsteady finger at Mai, eyes beady. “If you didn’t want me to know where you were, you should have turned it off.”

Shit. Mai closed her eyes. “Get out of here.”

“I need money, Mai.”

“I don’t have anything for you, Magnum. Get out of here.” Mai began to shuffle her cards and pack them away.

“Now listen. This could go well for you.” Jean-Claude leaned in. “I’ll play a few games. You say I won most times. We split the cash. Yeah? Like- like those two, Bonnie and Clyde.” He snorted. “But it might be more Clyde and Claude. Get it?”

Mai grit her teeth. “I’m going to say this one more time, and I’m going to say it slowly. Get. Out.”

One hand slipped under the table. Just on the underside, a red button. Small, barely the width of Mai’s little finger. She slammed it when Jean-Claude lunged over the table.

He gripped the sides of her shirt and spat in her face. “Fucking useless cunt!” He snarled.

Mai pulled back just enough and slammed her forehead into his nose. He howled and staggered back, clutching his face. Blood gushed down onto his shirt.

Murmurs, yells, screams. Mai’s head pounded, and she pressed a hand to quell the ache. Jean-Claude staggered towards her, but he was held back by a few patrons.

“Le’ go!” He snarled. “Le’ go! Don’ you know who I am? You’re going to pay for this, you bitch!”

Evidently, they did not, or they simply didn’t care. The regulars held him back until security arrived and escorted him out of the building.

The entire time, he yelled, “I want my money, Mai! You owe me!”

Mai leaned on her table, still clutching her head. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see the old man from early - the Canadian in Japan for his anniversary in shorts.

“Are you okay?” He asked. His Japanese was halting but decent. “Did he hurt you? Do you need a doctor?”

Mai shook her head. “I’m fine,” she replied. “I just- I just-”

“Mai.”

She looked over to the side. Yugi.

Yugi smiled up at the man. “Thank you for minding Mai, but I’ve got her now,” he said in English. “You enjoy the rest of your evening.”

The elderly man nodded and released Mai’s arm. She could feel his gaze on her back the entire time as Yugi guided her away. She could feel everyone’s gaze.

Yugi guided her up a set of stairs and through a door, and soon, Mai was seated on an overstuffed sofa with a glass of chilled brandy in hand. Yugi sat beside her, holding her hand, and her manager pulled up a wooden chair.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Mai pressed the glass to her head. The coolness eased the throbbing. “It’s just a headache.”

“Do I want to know?”

Mai shook her head. “An ex.” She closed her eyes. “I dumped his ass a month or two ago, and he just keeps finding me.”

Her manager heaved a sigh and his chair squeaked as he leaned back in it. Mai didn’t look up. “You know we can’t have personal troubles on the floor.”

“I know.”

Another sigh. “Take a few days to recover. That was a stressful situation, and you’ve been hurt.”

Mai lowered the glass, head snapping up. “I’m fine, Akita. I need the money-”

“You’ll get half pay for the next three days if you take them off,” her manager insisted. “If you come in, I’ll send you home without that pay. Got it?”

Mai’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah.” She looked down at the brown liqour. “I need this job.”

“I know.” Akita stood from his chair and clapped Mai’s shoulder. “And I’m not taking it away. I’m just telling you to go home and rest. Alright?”

Mai refused to respond, either positively or negatively.

Akita glanced over at Yugi. “How about you finish up early and drive her home tonight? She’s in shock.”

“You don’t have to-” Mai began, but Yugi was already standing up.

“I’ll do that. See you in the morning, Akita.” He turned and smiled at Mai. “Come on.”

Mai glanced between them for a moment. Neither of them were backing down. She huffed and drained her glass in one gulp, setting it down on the table. The alcohol burned her throat. “Yeah, whatever.” She stood up. The action hurt her head. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Take care, Mai.”

The ride home was quiet, despite Yugi’s best attempts to make conversation. Once the car stopped, Mai gave him a quiet and automatic ‘thank you’ before disappearing into her apartment. She kicked off her shoes, climbed into bed, and lay awake until the morning sun filtered through her curtains to lull her into fitful sleep.

* * *


	4. If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho: I'm not doing well  
Miho: I keep having this headache that comes and goes  
Jean-Claude: *walks into the room*  
Miho: Oh look, there it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so this is like a month late but you know what I've been going through some shit, sorry. Anyway, have fun with this. It'll be 50-50 whether or not I can update next week.

**Content Warning: Attempted r*pe, murder, transphobia**

* * *

The night air stung Mai’s cheeks. Her heels clicked on pavement as she walked from spotlight to spotlight of butter yellow, cutting through the darkness on the pier. Cheeks red, lips red, eyes even redder. It was the fastest way back to her apartment.

Maybe she’d fucked up. Maybe she should have just given Jean-Claude the money. She wanted to- no. The second the thought formed in Mai’s head, she banished it. She stepped on a pebble, and then kicked it into the water by a small wooden boat. **Hoshiko** was painted in peeling black on the side. Or rather, it had been black at one stage. Now it was a murky brown.

The pebble landed in the water with a soft splash. Mai took a breath. No, she didn’t want to give him money. What she _wanted _was to be left alone.

The streetlights began to grow more frequent as she walked away from the pier. Waves lapped against the edges of the wall, fading to a dull sound of motors as Mai continued on. She wasn’t falling back into that spiral.

Buildings stretched up to scrape the sky, further and further, as she walked down the road towards her district. It wasn’t bad, but she would have appreciated being able to see the stars.

Mai tilted her head back. When she was little, and Domino was more of a town than a city, she used to try and count the stars with her mom.

_“How many did you find tonight, Shinya? I got a million!”_

That had stopped when Mai was a teenager. She never could count them all. They just seemed to grow. Every time she counted a hundred, two hundred more appeared between the ones she’d already found. She never reached as high as her mom did, even though she always claimed she’d found a billion.

Her mom always laughed and congratulated her.

No, she’d congratulated her son. Or at least, the son she thought she had. Not Mai. She’d never wanted a daughter.

But now Mai could count them. In the city, it was easy. Sometimes she could see twenty or thirty, from her balcony late at night when most lights were out.

Now there were five.

Mai took a slow breath and counted them. Three were Orion’s belt. One was the North star. She was pretty sure one was Jupiter or Saturn or something.

Her shadow spread out beneath her, split into three by the harsh bulb above her. The five stars vanished. At the next dark spot, Mai paused one more time, just to look at them. A few people were wandering, walking home - or stumbling. They made their way around Mai. They had to.

She leaned her head back again. A raindrop landed on her forehead, and she closed her eyes. Wind danced up her arms to hide in her coat, brushed against her cheeks. The uncomfortable heat in her face died, and darkness cooled.

Then a hand grabbed her wrist.

Mai’s eyes flashed open as she was dragged down an alley. A hand covered her mouth before she could yell. She bit it, but only a few muffled curses escaped the man. His voice sounded familiar. Like a dream.

She kicked at his shin, and the hand on her mouth moved to close around her throat instead.

The scream died before it reached her lips. The opening of the alleyway was already out of sight, around a corner. Mai jerked her head back, but it only hit broad chest instead of the nose she had been hoping would be there. She was taller than most men, especially in her heels. Not this one.

“Fucking bitch.” A hand released her arm and dug into her hair instead. Ripped it. Forced her down. “I asked you nicely. I gave you a chance.”

Mai squeezed her eyes shut. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, she’d fucked up.

Jean-Claude grabbed her chin and wrenched it, holding her mouth open. “I’m going to get my money,” he hissed.

Mai clutched Jean-Claude’s wrist, scratched at it. He grabbed her hand and yanked. A snap echoed through the buildings, and Mai whimpered, clutching it to her chest. No, she didn’t whimper. She’d tried to scream.

She was so fucking useless.

Jean-Claude spat into her mouth, and reached for her handbag. He unzipped it, awkwardly, with one hand and emptied its contents. Her purse hit the ground and fell open.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He grabbed the money from it. Three thousand five hundred yen. “Where’s the rest?”

A choked sob escaped Mai and she squeezed her eyes shut.

“It’s not good enough.” Jean-Claude stuffed the money and her debit card into his pocket. He knew the pin. “Where’s my money, Mai?”

Mai shook her head. It was all she had. She hadn’t been paid yet.

“I didn’t want to do this.” He pulled at his belt. “You should have just been good. This is your own fault.”

Mai sobbed again, squeezing her eyes shut. No, no, no-

A thud. The grip on her chin dropped. Something fell on top of Mai. She hit the ground and lay there.

“Shit, are you okay?”

The weight was lifted off her. Jean-Claude. Jean-Claude was lifted off her. She couldn’t look at him. She would cry.

Mai cracked open her eyes. A man- no, a woman stood above her. She looked like Malik - a bit shorter maybe, broader, and her face was painted.

“Kyuubi, get over here.” The woman wrapped her arms around Mai, carefully lifting her up just enough so she was half sitting.

“One sec.” Another voice, softer than the woman’s. Tense. “We should have dealt with this better.”

“Kyuubi, she’s _hurt_-”

“I’m here.”

Mai’s eyes blurred with hot tears as someone touched her wrist. A small hand.

“I need you to look at me, Ma’am.”

Mai blinked her tears away and they dripped down her cheeks. A small boy with hair like moonlight and black eyes. He had his hand on her wrist.

“It’s not broken,” he said slowly once he had her attention, “so I’m going to wrap it, okay? It’s going to hurt.”

Mai just nodded and cringed away into the woman’s chest as Kyuubi pulled a roll of bandages out of his jacket pocket.

“Kauket, just keep her still, okay?”

“I’ve got her.”

Mai barely managed to hold back a scream through clenched teeth as Kyuubi cleaned a small cut on her hand and wrapped her wrist tight enough to numb the pain, but once it was done, Mai sagged back into Kauket.

Without the pain, her entire body was soaked to the bone in sheer numbness.

“What’s your name?” Kauket asked her. Her voice was deep and gentle.

Mai forced her eyes open and looked over to the side. Jean-Claude lay on his back, head facing away from her. Blood pooled around him, matting his blond hair to his skull, and his dick was flat on his thigh, pants open.

The tears didn’t come.

“Hey.”

Mai looked back at Kauket. Her eyes were a silver-grey, lined with deep kohl and rich purple eyeshadow.

“What’s your name?”

Mai cleared her throat, but her voice still wavered when she spoke. “Kujaku Mai.”

Kauket’s lips parted. They were a rich purple. “Mai?” She looked up at Kyuubi. “Miho’s Mai?”

“You know Miho?” Mai gripped Kauket’s shirt. “I- I can’t-” She looked at Jean-Claude again.

“It’s okay.” Kyuubi’s voice was a touch softer now. He seemed less wary, shoulders relaxing. “Come on - our car is around the corner. We’ll bring you to Miho’s.” He was still holding the thick pipe he’d used to crack Jean-Claude’s skull open.

Realistically, it was a bad idea. Mai had almost been mugged and assaulted, and she had seen two strangers kill her ex. He was the second man in less than a fortnight that she’d seen die. But she couldn’t even bring herself to care as Kyuubi and Kauket guided her to a black sedan.

Kauket climbed into the driver’s seat while Kyuubi followed Mai into the back. He handed her a blanket and helped her wrap it around herself. Then he sat cleaning blood and prints off the pipe in his hand. No one really spoke.

Mai must have nodded off at some point, because suddenly Kauket was pulling up, and it went from inner city to outskirts of Domino, and her neck cramped like she’d had it at an awkward angle for too long.

She groaned and her neck clicked as she moved it. “Where are we?”

“We’re at Miho’s house.” Kyuubi unbuckled Mai’s seatbelt for her and climbed out of the car. Mai heard him speaking to someone as she struggled out behind him.

Kauket rushed to help her out of the car, and then as soon as she’d found her footing, warm arms were around her and she was half-blinded by a mass of lavender hair.

Mai’s legs shook and she clung to Miho’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Miho whispered.

A choked sob escaped Mai and she burried her face in Miho’s shoulder. She could have died. Fuck. She seriously could have died.

Miho stroked Mai’s hair. Mai was only vaguely aware of Kyuubi and Kauket still standing off to the side.

“Come on,” Miho murmured after a minute. “Let’s go inside. I’ll get you a warm drink.” She guided Mai up an impossibly long hallway once they entered the house and into an airy room with sparse decor.

She handed Mai a nightdress and helped her change, and then disappeared to make her some hot chocolate or the like. She hadn’t returned by the time Mai fell asleep, stomach still heavy with the night.

* * *

Mai awoke slowly, with gently filtered sunlight spilling onto her face through cream curtains. She shifted in the bed. The sheets were thicker than her own, richer, softer. She closed her eyes, resisting the day, for a moment. She buried her head in the pillow. Miho’s pillow.

She opened her eyes again to glance around. She was alone in the bed.

The cover was a dusty cream with golden feather patterns stitched in, and the bed was four-poster with a white mosquito net that made it look like a stereotypical princess bed. Mai slowly sat up, propping a pillow up behind her. The furniture itself wasn’t very Miho.

A rich purple carpet, but plain ivory-coloured bedside tables and a dresser, and two dark doors - one led to a hall, the other presumbaly to a bathroom. But the paintings. They were all Miho.

She had at least two on every wall. One was a skull surrounded by wildflowers in a forest - another a silver deer drinking from a floating rock in space - another a floating doormouse orbited by stars. Above the bed was a beautiful Buddha face coated in gold leaf, carved from what looked like redwood.

Then stuffed toys lined the dresser - some cute ones with sparkly eyes, some Pokémon, an elephant. Her bedside table was covered with jewellery despite her jewellery hanger having plenty of room. Beside Mai’s side was a large bowl- wait, why-

Oh.

Mai closed her eyes and sank back into the pillows, fighting back the nausea and lightheadedness that rose to greet her good morning. Jean-Claude’s concaved skull spilling blood onto a dirty alley road was etched into the inside of her eyelids, an afterimage. A permanent one.

Almost as permanent as the image of his pants down, dick in his hand, grabbing Mai’s hair and dragging her towards his crotch.

“Bastard,” she whispered. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling.

A coloured glass chandelier hung from the white roof, with five bulbs. Each had a different coloured stand - blue, green, pink, purple, orange - with various teardrops hanging off it.

A tear slipped down her own cheek, crystal. “Fucking bastard.”

A door creaked and Mai flinched. She sat up in the bed, only for her shoulders to relax again as Miho nudged the door open with her foot, carrying a small tray in one hand. She was wearing only a dressing gown, or maybe pyjamas under it, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

“Morning.” She gave Mai a small smile. “Sorry, I had an early video conference and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It’s fine.” Mai meant to sound breezy, but her voice cracked.

Miho let the door fall shut behind her as she carried the tray into the room. “Are you hungry? You never got to drink your hot chocolate yesterday, so I made you breakfast.”

Mai looked down at the tray as Miho set it in her lap. Golden scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, toast smothered in butter, and a steaming mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and what looked like cinnamon. Mai swiped a bit of cream off the top and tasted it. Yup. Cinnamon.

“Thank you.” She couldn’t raise her gaze from the tray. She just gripped either side of it. “I’m… Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” Miho sat beside Mai on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. “How are you feeling today? Ryou and Mehi filled me in on what happened.”

Mai blinked slowly. “Who?” Ryou and Mehi… no. No, she’d met Malik, Kyuubi, and Kauket. Maybe Ryou and Mehi were special assistants?

Miho hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. “Right, sorry. Kauket and Kyuubi. I forgot they hadn’t met you. We all have various code names for use in public or around civilians. Kauket is one of Mehi’s and Kyuubi is Ryou’s.”

Mai managed a nod. “Right… So… So Ryou’s the one who- who killed-” She swallowed. “And Mehi’s the one who helped me with my hand.”

Miho nodded. “Yeah. They were driving by and saw you with Magnum.”

Mai shook her head. “It was my fault. I should have-” Even as she said it, she knew it was wrong. “I should have given him the money, or- or paid more attention.”

Miho grabbed Mai’s hands and carefully ran her thumbs over them. Her right hand was bandaged tightly. “None of this is your fault, Mai. None of it.”

Mai slowly looked up, meeting Miho’s gaze for a second. “But… Miho, I-” She clenched her teeth. Jean-Claude was dead because of her.

“I know.” Miho squeezed her left hand. “You’re not like me. This is… This is big. I don’t blame you. And I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Her thumb paused on the back of Mai’s right hand. “I understand if this is all too much for you.”

Mai’s head jerked up properly. No. No, she couldn’t handle this. Not now. “Did I-” Did she do something wrong? Her throat tightened. “Why?”

Miho tilted her head. Her lips were pursed. “You’ve seen two people die within two weeks after I promised that you wouldn’t be involved in anything related to my business.” She drew a slow breath through her nose and released it through her mouth. “I understand if you’re not up for that. The best and strongest of people mightn’t be. I just… You’ve already been through enough. I don’t want to hurt you or see you get hurt because of me.” Miho pulled her hands away. “Not again.”

Mai grabbed Miho’s hand again. Pain shot through her wrist, but she ignored it. “No. No, this isn’t your fault. Please.” She couldn’t handle losing Miho too. Not now.

“If I hadn’t been with you that time-”

“I would have forked over all of my money and he would have kept coming back. Please. Don’t put this on yourself.” Mai squeezed Miho’s hand. Her stomach was tight, churning, more than even the recollection of what Jean-Claude almost did had made it do. “I can’t-” She closed her eyes. “I don’t need to step back. I need- I- I need to be with you.”

Gods, she sounded so fucking desperate. She waited, entire body tense, for Miho to pull away. To demand Mai leave. To say it was too early. To say something about her being a freak.

Miho laced their fingers together. “Okay,” she whispered.

Mai looked up to see Miho smiling at her. The morning sun caught her just right, lighting up the loose and rebellious hairs around her head like a halo. Her eyes were purple fire.

Miho leaned forward and picked up a fork lying on the tray by Mai’s plate. She picked up some of the scrambled egg and held the fork to Mai’s mouth. “Eat,” she said. “You’ll need your strength.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao that was dark, but Mehi and Ryou are here! Please review!


	5. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai: You can't touch me! I have the power of lesbianism AND anime on my side!
> 
> Miho: *blows a kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to churn this out, but you'll be glad to know I'm finally on the last chapter of this story so you'll actually get weekly updates for the next four weeks! Yay! Maybe next year I'll learn how to balance writing and academia, but it's unlikely!

**CW: Hints of old sexual abuse, hints of physical abuse, conversation about murder**

* * *

Miho fastened her spider brooch to the side of her hijab, and it glistened under the light of overhead bulbs. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” She’d been saying the same thing since Mai had first broached the topic.

“I know.” Mai looped her arms around Miho’s waist. She had brushed her own hair up and back, and it spilled around her shoulders in golden curls. “But I want to do this.”

Miho sighed.

Two weeks had passed since the Jean-Claude incident, and Mai hadn’t gone home aside from to pick up some essentials - leisure clothes, toiletries, her uniform. Even then, she hadn’t gone alone. If Miho couldn’t accompany her, Mehi did.

“I don’t want to bring you into this world.”

“You’re not exactly dragging me,” Mai pointed out. “I’m jumping in heels first.”

“I know.” Miho clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “I don’t like it.”

She selected a pearl necklace from her jewellery tree, and Mai took it from her, fastening it around Miho’s neck. It settled on her chest, just over her pink hijab. That one had golden sakura blossoms on it.

“I know.” Mai moved to kneel in front of Miho’s chair, placing her hands on Miho’s lap. “But I want to meet them. I want to be part of your life.”

“We’ve known one another for a few weeks.”

“And you’ve already shown me more kindness than any other partner has in my life.” Mai shook her head. “I don’t want to be cut off from more than half your life. Please, at least let me try it.”

Miho chewed her tongue and drummed acrylic golden nails on her dresser. “Okay,” she agreed after a minute. She reached out and cupped Mai’s face. “You can come to the meeting with me and meet everyone. But you need to stay quiet. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Mai stole a kiss. Her own red lipstick darkened Miho’s lips a touch. “Thank you.”

Miho smiled and kissed Mai properly. “I should be thanking you,” she said, “for being so understanding.”

Mai scoffed. “I’m not understanding. If I was understanding, I’d stop badgering you to let me meet your kids.”

“Yeah, well.” Miho’s nose scrunched. “Still. Thank you.”

Mai shook her head and leaned in for one more kiss. One bled into two into three until she lost count and Miho’s tongue slipped into her mouth. They only stopped when Mai instinctively went to touch Miho’s hair and disrupted her hijab.

“Shit, I spent twenty minutes on that.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mai flinched.

“No, it’s fine, let me just-” Miho pulled back, grinning, and fixed the cloth, tucking stray hairs up out of her face. “There. All fixed.” She took Mai’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “See?”

Mai nodded, shoulders relaxing. Or rather, she forced them to relax. “Yeah.” Jean-Claude’s hands were still wound in her hair, and before him, Takato’s grabbed her throat, and before him, Yuki’s nails pierced her thighs. It was hard work to force them all to release her, even with Miho’s soothing touch.

But Miho led her to the door, dragging Mai out of their clutches. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

Mai followed Miho out of the room and downstairs. Their steps were muffled by plush carpet until the bottom, where wood creaked beneath their shoes. They walked into the living room, and everyone was already there.

Mai took a slow breath, stalling for a second. Mehi gave her a tiny smile and Miho brushed her arm against Mai’s, and Mai relaxed. It would be fine.

Miho’s shoulders squared and she strode into the middle of the room. Her back was to the large, marble fireplace, and a glass chandelier hung above her head. Crystal of light freckled her cheeks and hijab. “Alright,” Miho began, “we’re here for two reasons today. First to discuss strategy regarding the kogoshinoo-kai, but also to introduce you all and Kujaku Mai to one another.”

“Does that mean she’s part of the clan now?” A black man with silver hair asked.

“Not yet.” Miho’s eyes flickered to him. “If she decides to join, she’ll have to go through the same process of proving her loyalty as all of you did.” She strode over to the fire and picked up a delicate dagger, blew dust off it. “I go by Ibu or Permata when I’m working. Ryou, why don’t you start and show them what I want them to do?”

Ryou nodded, looking up at Mai. Under clear light, his eyes were brown instead of black. “My name’s Ryou. I go by Kyuubi anywhere with strangers or while working.”

Mehi tilted her head back. “Mehi. I go by Kauket outside.”

Slowly, everyone gave their names. Inana, or Malik, the blond man in the dress that had picked Miho up the other day. Touzo, or Bakura, the silver-haired man who had asked about Mai being part of the clan. Wasi, or Rishid, a stern-faced man covered in scars and tattoos. Feu, or Otogi, a skinny man with jet black hair and an apparent fetish for red leather. Penyihir, or Mana, a dark haired and bright smiled girl who looked far too young to be in the business - she and Athena, or Rebecca, both did. Then there was Fèndòu, or Vivian, and Ryukyu, or Aki.

There weren’t that many people in the inner circle, all things considered, but the onslaught of names and faces made Mai’s head spin.

“What about you?” Bakura was still scowling at her. His eyes were a touch darker than Ryou’s, just like his hair, but his fringe covered one eye. “What’s your name?”

Mai hesitated, glancing at Miho. She was still examining the dagger, as though purposely not looking up.

Mai took a tiny breath. “Harpy.”

Miho set the knife down, on a small silver pedestal. “You may sit wherever there’s a free seat, Mai.”

Bakura’s scowl only deepened. “You’re fucking kidding me. We hardly know her and all of a sudden, she’s part of the inner circle?”

“Bakura.”

“That’s bullshit! She could be a spy-!”

“Bakura,” Miho repeated. This time, he stopped talking. “Have I ever not had the interests of this family at heart?”

After a second, he shook his head.

“Then can you trust me to know what I’m doing here? Or would you like to try your hand at running this?”

Bakura looked away, nails digging into his jeans. Mai glanced down. Half of his little and index fingers were missing on his left hand.

“I thought as much.” Miho turned her back on the fire again. It was stacked with logs, but beyond that was a pit of black without any flame to warm it. “We need to end this war with the kogoshinoo-kai. It’s been going on since long before I took over the kinhebi-ikka, and it’s caused too many deaths to continue. We’ve already lost Ryuzaki, Mako, and Esper from our inner ranks alone.”

Otogi folded his arms, almost hugging himself. “Haga hasn’t sent word back either. He’s missed four check-ins now.”

“He’s still doing recon?” Mana shook her head. “We need to pull him out.”

“If he’s still alive.” Malik glanced outside. The day was bright and warm, and sunlight glinted off the gold around his throat. “And if he’s not-”

“If he’s not, we won’t let his death be in vain,” Miho insisted. “But we _need_ to arrange a meeting with Yami and figure this out.”

“A meeting isn’t going to be much use.” Aki licked her lips. “We’ve already tried peaceful resolution too many times. It always backfires-”

Miho silenced her with a sharp look. “This turf war is pointless and too costly on both sides. Rishid, get one of the new members to set something up. Something out of sight. I don’t want civilians getting involved if things get dirty.” Her eyes flickered to Mai. Then away again, too quickly. “Make it as soon as possible.”

Rishid ducked his head. “I’ll do that now.”

“Good.” Miho nodded. “Thank you. Everyone else, just get ready. I want this to be peaceful, but knowing Yami, that’s not going to have a high probability of happening.” She eyed Bakura and Malik. “But if anyone from this family causes trouble intentionally, they will be taking the responsibility for any deaths on either side. Understood?”

Malik and Bakura were the last to nod, but they did. Eventually.

“Good.” Miho waved her hand. “You’re free to go back to whatever you were working on before the meeting. Rishid, get me a progress report by the end of the day.”

Everyone stood up and filtered out of the room, and as she passed, Mehi gave Mai a nudge and a small smile. Then Mai and Miho were alone and Miho strode across the room to press her lips to Mai’s.

Mai cupped Miho’s face. “Did I do okay?” She asked, pulling back.

“You were great, darling.” Miho kissed her again. “It’s not the first time I’ve brought someone new into the inner circle straight off the bat. I’m just glad that Bakura was the only one to complain.” She smiled and brushed Mai’s cheekbone with her thumb. “I’m proud of you.”

Miho leaned in to nuzzle her nose against Miho’s. “I’m prouder of you.”

* * *

Mai glanced over at Miho, her hair sticking to her cheek. Her partner still wasn’t awake.

Lying in silk sheets, hair messy, eyes closed, face relaxed, she looked like an angel. Immortal. Mai reached over and dusted her fingers across Miho’s cheek. But she was very, _very_ human and could die.

Miho groaned and blinked open her eyes, looking up. “Morning.” She smiled. “You’re up early.”

“Morning.” Mai tried to return it. “Sleep well?”

Miho hummed her affirmation and turned her head to press a kiss to Mai’s nose. “Woops. Meant to get your cheek. I need to try again.” She peppered Mai’s nose with kisses until Mai began to giggle, and finally kissed her cheek. “Much better.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Mai beamed and sat up to press her lips to Miho’s. “How’s coffee sound?”

“Delectable.” Miho groaned. “I’ll need it today. We’re going over meeting plans.”

Mai made a face and rested her forehead against Miho’s. “Can’t you just... not?”

Miho met her gaze and shook her head. “My family needs territory, and Yami’s trying to take it. I can’t just let him.”

“But you’re literally a yakuza boss. Surely you could just move somewhere else?”

Miho smiled. “I wish it were that simple.” She reached up and tucked Mai’s hair up out of her face. “I really do.”

“Why isn’t it?”

“Because we’re less than nothing.” Miho’s hand moved to cup Mai’s cheek. “Every one of us is disabled, queer, foreign, or part of a marginalised religion. Sometimes more than just one of them. No one wants us in this country. People are willing to kill to get rid of us. I’m not about to let my children go through that when I can do something about it.”

Mai leaned into Miho’s touch. “But you could be hurt.”

“I won’t be.” Miho smiled again. “I promise.” The light caught her hair, reflecting like fairy dust.

Mai looked away. Miho couldn’t promise that.

“If you want coffee, you need to let me up-”

“I want to go too.”

Miho snapped up and her head crashed into Mai’s. Pain blossomed over Mai’s forehead and she fell back onto her ass on the mattress.

“Fuck!”

“Shit,” Miho breathed, scrambling to sit up. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay.” Mai managed a smile, though she was still rubbing her forehead. “I take it that means you’re not a fan of the idea.”

Miho pursed her lips. “I truly didn’t mean to do that,” she said, “but no. I’m not a fan.”

“Why not?” Mai lowered her hand. Her forehead still throbbed a touch, but it was more of an annoyance than pain. It wouldn’t bruise.

“Because you would be in danger.”

Mai snorted. “Hello, Ms. Pot, I’m Ms. Kettle. I see you’re also black.”

“I’m not joking, Mai.” Miho took her hand and squeezed. “You’re a civilian. I know you’ve met the family, but you’re not trained.”

“I can handle it-”

“No, you can’t.” Miho ran her thumb over Mai’s hand. “You saw Rishid’s scars? He got those under my leadership because our clan went up against his own father’s monopoly over the drug trade in the competitive gaming circles. And Ryou is still in counselling because of shit he was put through because of Yami. I don’t want to see you go through that, even if you theoretically could.”

“_I_ want to.” Mai shook her head. “You actually seem happy, Miho. You seem happy with your job, with your life. You started a family. I want to have that - I don’t want to be stuck at a dead-end casino job my whole life.”

“So I’ll get you a no-show job.” Miho licked her lips. “I have contacts. If you need money-”

“It’s not just the money.” Mai pressed her forehead to Miho’s. It was still throbbing, but it was more manageable. “I want to work and I want to enjoy it. But I’m not going to do this unless you’re happy with it.”

Miho closed her eyes and sighed. “Astaghfirullah… You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Mai shook her head. “Not a chance.”

Miho took a slow breath and opened her eyes again. Her lips almost ghosted over Mai’s. “Astaghfirullah,” she repeated. “Fine. But you have to listen to me and obey my orders, okay? If you can’t do that, I can’t afford to bring you. It’s too risky - for you _and_ the family.”

“I promise.” Mai brushed their noses together. “I promise.”

Miho sighed again and relaxed beneath Mai. “I can’t believe this… I promised to keep you out of this.”

“You did your best.” Mai pressed gentle kisses over Miho’s face. Her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her chin. “You couldn’t exactly keep me out when I wanted to get in.”

Miho gently raised her arms, cradling the back of Mai’s head. “I hate breaking promises.”

“Then make me another one.” Mai pressed their lips together, plucking three gentle kisses from Miho. “You could promise to make me breakfast today.”

Miho snorted and pulled Mai down for another kiss. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Mai winked at her. “So… breakfast?”

Miho groaned and kicked off the duvet. “Fine, but you can make me hot chocolate while I’m cooking. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astaghfirullah: I seek forgiveness from Allah


	6. Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai: According to astronomy, when you wish upon a star, you're a few million years too late. That star is already dead.  
Bakura: Just like my dreams.  
Miho:  
Miho: Do you guys need to talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I finally finished this so now I'm working on my rarepair fic. I'll probably do one short and one long just in case something like this happens again where I start a long thing and then can't get it done for deadlines. Anyway, enjoy, and please donate to BLM groups and causes.

**CW: Murder, homophobic/racist/islamophobic/transphobic remarks, sex, trauma (Kul Elna modernised), mentions of sexual assault**

* * *

The spot wasn’t as public as Miho would have liked, Mai knew, but there were spots to hide. Spots for Rishid, Ryou, and Otogi to hide behind pillars and skips with heavy artillery weapons just in case things went wrong. Equally, places for Yami’s cronies to do the exact same thing.

Miho had pulled out a wooden crate and was perched on it, legs folded neatly beneath her, with Mai sitting on the side next to her. Around them, the others were standing. 

“He’s late,” Mehi mumbled, glancing at her watch. A speck of sunlight glinted off its golden band.

“You expected something else?” Miho quirked a brow. She had chosen a beautiful purple hijab with butterflies and daisies, along with a violet ankle-length skirt and white blouse.

“No, but it’s insulting to you.” Mehi frowned, lowering her arm.

“I think you’re more insulted than I am.” Miho picked a spec of fluff from her skirt and flicked it away. There was, however, a small crease in her brow. She wasn’t pleased about the situation either. “He has ten minutes, or we leave.”

“No need,” a voice called.

Mai tensed, and so did a few of the others, but Miho simply glanced in the direction it came from.

Heels clicked on the concrete, echoing off the walls, and a man stepped out from one of the side doors. He donned a royal purple suit with red tie and brown formal shoes. His hair spiked up around his head, a mess of black and red tips, but his eyes were what caught Mai.

She clutched Miho’s arm. A demon.

Bright red eyes burned out of the man’s sockets.

Miho gently pressed her arm into Mai’s grasp, but it was only for a second. Then she stood and dusted off the back of her skirt. “Yami. You’re looking well.”

Yami smirked and adjusted the cuff of his right arm. “Many thanks.” He glanced over the present family members.

Mehi, Bakura and Malik. Of course, he couldn’t see Rishid, Ryou and Otogi. Or at least, Mai hoped not. Behind Yami were five or six others, all Japanese with fair skin and dark hair.

Then Yami’s eyes landed on her and his eyebrow quirked. “I see your clan has grown since we last met.”

Mai forced herself to breathe. He was human. As human as anyone else. Hell is empty, and the devils are human - even if he was a demon, he couldn't be much worse than what she'd faced. She held Yami's gaze for a moment, until he looked back at Miho.

Miho folded her arms. “I’m not here for small talk,” she said, “and I doubt you are either.”

Yami narrowed his eyes but squared his shoulders. “You’re right,” he agreed. “This… turf war is getting costly for me. I expect even more so for you. A truce would be beneficial for both of us.”

“You’ve killed dozens of my children,” Miho cut in. Her voice was cold and sharp. “You really expect to call it quits?”

“Of course not.” Yami smiled. “But you’ve killed a similar number of my men. I’m proposing a deal that will work for both of us.”

“And that is?”

“Your family moves,” Yami replied, “to the west of Domino. There’s good construction and recycling work there, and I can arrange some no-show and no-work jobs for a few of your men. In return, I get control of the territory you leave and the routes that will fall out of your jurisdiction. Additionally, you give some jobs to my contacts in the west.”

Miho smiled like it cracked her face. “You’ve got to be joking,” she scoffed. Her lips were barely moving. “How is that even slightly mutually beneficial?”

“You won’t have anymore deaths.” Yami slipped his hands into his pockets. He looked like he was toying with something in his left pocket. “Not because of the kogoshino-kai anyway.”

“You’ve broken pacts in the past. How am I to be sure you won’t do it again?”

Yami offered his hand. “You can’t be sure.”

Mai scowled at him. He had to know Miho didn’t shake hands with men. Miho, to her credit, folded her arms again, but kept an impassive expression steady on her face. “Put your hand away. You know my rules.”

“I believe your rules also say something against whatever sin you have going on with the ladyboy over there.” Yami nodded towards Mai. “So don’t cherry-pick from your text so you can insult me.”

Miho’s brow furrowed into a scowl to match Mai’s. “Do not ask to meet with me if your sole intention is to try to insult and fuck over my family.”

“I had no intentions-”

“Don’t bullshit me.” Miho took two steps closer to Yami. She was taller than him, even in her flat shoes. “Here’s what’s going to happen. If you want a truce, that’s fine. But you’ll be the one giving up territory - the territory you’ve taken from other clans against our code. You’re going to compensate for the loss of life and damage to our side, and we’ll do the same for you. You’ll give us several no-show jobs and I’ll organise a few no-work jobs for your men. And you will _never_ attack my family again. Understood?”

Yami scoffed, eyebrows raised into his fringe. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I’m afraid not. Those are my terms.”

A few of Yami’s back-up men were shifting, hands reaching for the weapons concealed in their jackets. Mai tensed.

“You’re mad.” Yami leaned in. “Get your faggots and hafus out of Domino, or I’ll raise hell-”

“Feu,” Miho said before Mai could raise any alarm. “Now.”

Several gunshots followed. One of Yami’s men dropped, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Otogi grabbed Mai and pulled her behind his pillar as Yami and his men scrambled to fire back.

Apparently, he hadn’t hidden any men away like Ryou. Pity. For him, that was.

One man ran. One screamed as Ryou or one of the others shot his leg, and then fell silent when the next bullet shot through his throat. Mehi shot the next one when he tried to aim at Miho, and the final one was definitely Rishid’s shot.

Yami pulled a gun out of his own jacket, but Miho grabbed his arm, wrestling him for control of the weapon. She dug her nails into his wrist until he dropped it, and then she scooped, grabbing it and pointing it between his eyebrows. Yami took a step back, hands slowly rising to his ears.

Miho stepped forward to correct his mistake, and Yami didn’t try to back away again. “If you ever try to hurt my family again,” Miho said, slowly, “I will not hesitate to send you back to your maker.”

Mai peeked out from behind the pillar. Otogi didn’t try to stop her.

Yami spat to the side, glaring at Miho. “You’re a devil.”

“Please.” Miho smiled, clicking the safety off the gun. “I help people. When have you ever been able to say the same?” She paused, then lowered the weapon to her side. She kept tight hold of it so even if Yami went for it, he wouldn’t be able to get it before he was shot. “Get out of here. Don’t try this again.”

Yami scowled but took a few steps backwards, then turned and scrambled out of the building.

Miho waited, a few seconds longer than it took Yami’s footsteps to fade out of earshot, before she turned to Mai and smiled. “You’re safe?”

“Perfectly,” Mai replied. Her heart was pounding so hard that it rang in her ears, almost as loudly as the gunshots had. “You?”

“Always.” Miho’s smile grew and she extended her hand. Once Mai laced their fingers together, she spoke again. “Let’s head home before Yami decides to try anything stupid. You all did well today.”

Ryou hopped down from the rafters he had been hiding in and brushed dust off his knees. “You think it’s over?”

“Not yet.” Miho looked over at him and squeezed Mai’s hand. “But I think we’ve sent a strong message. We’re going to win this war, and I’m not going to let him hurt anyone in this family ever again.”

* * *

“I’m going to kill that fucking bastard myself!”

Mai flinched at the yell, but refused to step back.

Bakura was seething. Fuming. Forget smoke, she could almost see _hot lava _pouring from his ears.

Miho simply raised her eyebrows. “You’re not going to touch him, Bakura. He’s the head of his clan.”

Malik was sitting on one of the couches with Ryou, but neither tried to stop or encourage Bakura’s tyrade. It was like they were just weathering the storm.

“He doesn’t get to do this!” Bakura insisted. “After everything he’s done to us - to _you _\- you’re going to just let him _go_? That is such _bullshit_!”

“_Bakura_.” Miho stepped towards him. “I know it’s hard, but you need to control yourself. You know I couldn’t kill him.”

“He’s going to come back.” Bakura shook his head, hair sticking up around him. It was almost, _almost_ like a halo, broken and battered and turned grey from wear. “He’s going to kill us-”

“He can try-”

“You don’t know him!” Bakura pulled his arms up like he was going to grab Miho’s shoulders, but thought better of it. Instead, he wrapped them around himself. “You _don__’t_! He’s not going to stop until he gets what he fucking wants!”

Miho let out a slow breath and placed a hand on Bakura’s shoulder. He flinched like she’d thrust a knife into his chest. “Bakura… go rest. You need to calm down.” Her voice softened a touch. “Have you taken your meds recently?”

“Don’t do that.” Bakura wrenched his shoulder back. “Don’t try to blame this on my fucking bipolar- I’m _fine_! But that fucking cocksucker isn’t going to be when I get my motherfucking hands on him-”

“You can’t exactly call someone else a cocksucker when you like sucking cock so much yourself,” Malik muttered, examining his nails.

Ryou shot him a sharp look as Bakura floundered, cheeks red. “What Malik means to say-”

“I said exactly what I meant to say.” Malik raised his gaze to look at Bakura, though not a single part of his body moved aside from his eyes. “Miho’s not trying to gaslight you, honey. She’s genuinely asking.”

Bakura scowled and looked away from Malik. “Yes, I’ve been taking my fucking meds. This isn't about my fucking bipolar! This is about Yami fucking Sennen!”

“You’re not going to touch a hair on his head,” Miho said. She turned to sit on the arm of a chair. “You know exactly how dangerous he is and what his clan is capable of. I’m not going to watch you kill yourself by rushing into a pointless battle.”

“If I go down, I’m bringing him with me-”

“You’re not dying in this.” Miho glared at him. “I won’t let you.”

“You don’t-”

“What? I don’t get a say?” Miho stood again and stalked towards Bakura. “I am your _mother_. If you die, so does a part of me, _especially_ when it’s on my fucking watch. I’m not going to let you go on a suicidal mission to sacrifice yourself for people long gone when there are people right here who love you and care about you. You want to be self destructive? Fine. But you dying is only going to make everyone here hurt even more than they already are, so you best be damn sure that whatever you do works or, aqsm bialribi, I will never let you out of my sight. Understood?”

Bakura was, by that stage, doing what Mai could only assume was his best impression of a cartoon goldfish, opening and closing his mouth several times, slowly.

“I said-” Miho’s eyes narrowed. “-understood?”

Bakura stiffened and gave one curt nod before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Malik waited a beat before following him.

When they were both gone, Miho sank into the armchair she had previously perched on and pressed a hand to her forehead. “Hal 'ana 'atamadaa kthyraan?” She whispered. She raised her head, looking over at Ryou. “Did I? Did I go too far?”

Ryou took a breath, eyes flickering to the door and back. “Maybe. Yes. A little. The never letting him leave your sight thing probably triggered something for him.”

“Shit.” Miho shook her head. “I’ll apologise later. I’ll only make things worse if I try to talk to him now.”

Mai sank into the armchair next to Miho’s, brushing their hands together before lacing her fingers through Miho’s. “What was that?”

Ryou hesitated, glancing at Mai. “Bakura… has a past with Yami. Malik too, because of their ties with the Ishtar clan in Egypt. But Bakura has a lot of reason to want Yami dead.”

“Is it how he lost his fingers?” Mai asked.

Ryou nodded, bridging his fingers. “One of them.” His elbows rested on his knees. “I won’t tell you his story, but Yami… Yami deserves a lot more than death for what he’s done to Bakura specifically. Let alone everyone else in this family combined.”

Mai grit her teeth. “So why can’t we take him out?”

“It’s not that simple.” Miho pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s the head of a powerful clan. If I - or anyone from this family for the record - kills him, it’ll start a full on war with Tokyo and Cairo.”

“Not if you cover it up.” Mai shook her head. “Surely we can do that?”

“You’re having no part in this, even if it were happening. Which it is _not_.” Miho looked up at Mai. “You could have been killed today.”

“But I wasn’t. I wasn’t even scratched.”

“I’ve already nearly gotten you killed twice-”

“No, Yami has.” Mai’s hands balled into fists. “I’m part of this family too. I want to help-”

“You’ve barely been involved for a week!” Miho laughed. It was more incredulous than malicious, and Mai _knew that_, but she still winced. “Everyone in this house right now has been made. There are more outside the circle too. You’ve never even fired a gun to my knowledge.”

“I know how to shoot-”

“A person?” Ryou asked. Mai scowled at him. “Miho is right. You’re new. You’re young and naive, and you don’t have what it takes to kill someone. Not yet.”

“I…” Mai cut herself off this time. “I know that I haven’t, but Yami… I could kill him.”

“We’re not discussing this.” Miho leaned back into the armchair cushions. “It’s not happening, and I’m pulling you out of the entire operation, Mai. You’re too invested.”

Mai stared. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Miho opened her eyes to meet Mai’s gaze. The brilliant purple was a bit duller, more blue and grey in the shadows. Or maybe she was just tired. She looked it. “Not with this. I’m sorry. I can’t let you get hurt.”

Mai took a slow breath, tilting her head back. She tried to focus on the tiny crack in the paint above her head. “I’m going to get some water,” she said, almost whispered, “before one of us says something we’ll regret. But I’m not finished with this.”

“I am.”

Mai forced her lips to stay shut as she stood and strode out of the living room. Her ears rang, heels clicking on the hardwood floor to the kitchen.

When she walked in, Bakura was leaning against the counter, head bowed, and Malik was holding him, running his fingers through tangled silver hair. They both jumped and separated when Mai entered, and she stuttered to a halt, one foot almost hovering above the ground.

“Sorry,” she forced out. “I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“You’re fine.” Bakura swiped at his eyes with his sleeve. “I was just leaving.”

“Bakura-” Malik began, but stopped himself.

Mai chewed her lip. “Look,” she began, “I know I’m new and you’ve got no reason to trust me, but… if you want to talk… I’m free.”

Bakura examined her for a moment. “Huh. I thought Miho had expensive taste. Didn’t take her for the type to go for freebies.”

“Bakura!” Malik elbowed him, but Mai laughed and leaned her elbows on the kitchen isle.

“I’m always a slut for pretty women in dresses with hot chocolate.”

“I’ll bet,” Bakura snorted.

“You on the other hand,” she continued, “just seem like a slut.”

Malik hid his face in his hand, the other resting on his hip. Bakura grinned and shook his head. “Proud of it too.”

Mai’s smile cracked her face like a poor imitation of the way the stupid jokes had smashed the ice. “Seriously though, if you ever do want to talk…”

Bakura hesitated, brow furrowing. He glanced at Malik, who shrugged, and then switched on the kettle. “Want some tea?” He muttered.

“Sure.” Mai smiled.

Bakura pulled three mugs down, took two regular teabags and one green, and poured the hot water. “I’m too used to Ryou,” he sighed. “We lived together for so long in college that making tea calms me down now.”

“So you guys actually lived together?”

Bakura nodded and leaned against the counter again. “Yeah. He was the one who got me in touch with Miho after… after everything.”

Maliks seemed to pause before reaching out, gently covering one of Bakura’s hands with his own. Mai chewed her lip. “If you don’t mind me asking… what happened?”

The kettle whistled and they ignored it.

“I was a kid,” Bakura muttered. Malik squeezed his hand. “I was living in a small town near Osaka. Mostly refugees. My family wasn’t, but I guess some guys there were… involved with the Sennens. One night, some big cars pulled up outside and I heard yelling, but my mom told me to stay in bed. They left and I forgot about it until a few days later.”

The kettle screamed. Malik moved to lift it off the switch, but Bakura batted him away and poured the tea himself. He handed Malik the green tea and Mai a regular tea before continuing. He didn’t touch his own.

“They came back within a week. Mom woke me up when the cars came in and hid me in the attic with my sister. I had to keep her from screaming when the gunshots started.” Bakura licked his lips slowly, a buffer. “I tripped over mom’s body coming downstairs the next morning and cut my eye open. Still can’t see out of this eye.” He pointed to his right eye.

A scar ripped straight through it vertically, with two slightly more recent scars cutting horizontally through the first.

“I got us to the police station and apparently there was an investigation, but it’s a cold case. We were put into the foster system. She got me adopted by proxy because the family didn’t want to split us up.” Bakura shrugged. “Not exactly the most harrowing tale of woe, but…” He shook his head. “Yami was young then, but he was involved. I know he was. I can’t just let it go.”

Mai slowly set her cup down on the counter. Her own hands were shaking.

Malik eyed her and sighed. “I was part of a mob family in Egypt. They carved a birth certificate onto my back. They did it to all the heirs. Rishid got his tattooed on to help me, but…” Malik grit his teeth. “I smashed that bastard’s head open. I know where Miho’s coming from. It doesn’t fix the past, but it sure as hell makes sure they can’t do anything in the future.”

“Yeah,” Mai forced out. “I… yeah.” She swallowed. “My ex is dead because of me. He was a horrible person, but… I don’t know. Ryou and Mehi saved me that night, and I wish that I could have saved myself without someone dying, but he’s dead and he can’t hurt anyone else.” She took a slow breath and moved closer. "I can't feel bad for that."

Bakura scowled at her shoes as she neared. “I don’t want pity.”

“You’re not getting any from me.” Mai punched his shoulder. It was more of a press - she raised her fist and pressed it to his arm. A way to give contact without hugging him. “But I’m with you. We need to take those fuckers down.”

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Miho shook her head as she pulled the final pin from her hijab. She sighed, relaxing as she unravelled the cloth, and her hair spilled out around her shoulders.

“They killed his family!” Mai protested. “They’ve hurt hundreds of people, maybe thousands-”

“I wasn’t joking when I said I won’t risk this family with reckless attacks on a boss.” Miho folded her hijab and put it to the side of the dresser before turning on the stool so she could face Mai.

Mai was practically pacing a trench into the carpet, chewing her thumbnail and staring at nothing as she walked. “It’s not fair. He doesn’t get to do this. Jean-Claude didn’t do half this damage-”

“That was a defensive attack. You were about to be hurt, and Ryou and Mehi reacted.” Miho sighed and stood. She gently took Mai’s hands, forcing her to stop wearing a hole in the floor. “This is different. You know it is.”

“It isn’t fair.” Mai closed her eyes. “I want to help, Miho. Not just you - I want to help Bakura and the others. They’re part of the reason I’m still alive, and I’m part of this family too right?”

“Of course you are, love.”

“I want to protect it. My family.” Mai shook her head, blinking rapidly. Tears welled up beneath her eyelashes, but her eyeliner wasn’t waterproof and that shit was expensive, so she forced them back. “This- this family already means more to me than my biological one ever did. I want to _help_.”

“I know,” Miho soothed, pulling Mai closer. She tangled her fingers in Mai’s hair, combing through it. “I know… I just… I can’t lose more people, Mai. I know Bakura’s angry and he has every right to be, but I don’t want to see him die too.”

Mai leaned into her touch. Breathe. “I know,” she mimicked. “But everyone here wants to help. Everyone. You’re not going to lose anyone to Yami.”

“I don’t want to lose _you_-”

“You’re not going to.” Mai pressed her forehead to Miho’s. Sucked in a deep breath. Met Miho’s gaze. “I’ll stay behind.”

Miho’s eyes widened.

“If you say that you’ll only do this if I stay out of it entirely, then I will. If you say you’ll do it but you want me to stay behind the scenes, then I will.” Mai wrapped her arms around Miho’s waist, brushing their noses together. “I want to be part of this life - of your life - but I’m not trained for this… I’m new, and you know these situations far better than I do. So I trust you. I’ll follow your lead, okay? You’re not going to lose me, Miho. Not any time soon.”

Miho shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut. “You promise?”

“Please,” Mai snorted. “I’m too much of a parasite to leave. This place is great - I’m hanging around as long as possible.”

It was a weak joke, but it drew a warbling laugh out of Miho and she freed one hand from Mai’s hair to wipe her eyes. “Okay, okay. I believe you.” She lowered her hand to cup Mai’s cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. “And I trust you. I’m sorry if I didn’t show that so well before.”

“You didn’t,” Mai admitted with a grin, “but neither did I. We’re both terrible at communication - it’s fine.”

Miho chuckled and leaned into Mai. “If you say so.” A pause. “I… may have arranged a contingency plan for if Yami ever tried to take a little too much again. I think what he’s done recently definitely demands some kind of response.”

“Me too.” Mai kissed the top of Miho’s nose. “I take it that you’re still not going to kill him?”

“Oh, no. I won’t kill him. That’s far too quick for this bastard.” Miho met Mai’s gaze and her eyes gleamed in the dim light of the bedside lamps. “He’s going to suffer first, and he’s going down before you can list the things he’s done to warrant it.”

Mai grinned, even if the thought of torture turned her stomach. “You need to work on the end of your very-evil and not-at-all-endearing speeches. Not villainous enough.”

Miho blinked, then caught on and pouted. “Really? Okay, how about…” She grinned. “He’ll be erased before you can say _dead fucking Sennen_.”

“Much better,” Mai agreed, smiling and returning the kiss on Miho’s nose. “Want to talk about your plan? Flesh it out?”

Miho hesitated and shook her head. “No, not at all.” She pushed Mai back a few steps. “In fact-”

Mai’s legs hit the side of the bed and she fell back on top of the mattress.

Miho leaned over her and smiled, plucking a kiss from Mai’s lips. “-I don’t want to do anything right now but hear you scream my name in pure pleasure.” She paused. “And then cuddle.”

Mai snorted. “I think I’ve screamed your name more than anyone else’s in my life.”

“Maybe so…” Miho crawled over her. “But I’m going to make sure that your screams are from nothing but pleasure from now on.”

Mai’s breath hitched, and Miho pressed against her. “You promise?”

Miho sealed the pact with another kiss, and another, and more that kept moving further down Mai’s body until Mai screamed until she was hoarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqsm bialribi: (Rough translation) I swear to God   
Hafu: Derogatory term for a biracial Japanese person  
Hal 'ana 'atamadaa kthyraan?: Did I go too far?


	7. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho: Don't move! I have a gun!  
Malik's Dad: So do I!  
Mai: PSYCHE! We have TWO guns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for the late update! I had it written but my laptop charger broke and I thought it was my computer, so I had to get it fixed. @Sita, I swear I did have it written! But yeet, here's the second last chapter of the story that was meant to be finished last year. I hope you all enjoy! Despite the warnings, this chapter has loads of fluff in the second half, so it ends on a nice note! It also contains the last bit of angst for this story!

**Content Warnings: **Blood, murder, arson, shooting, reference to Malik's trauma

* * *

The night was thick and dark when the attack happened, the moon covered by a black fog that rolled in from Osaka (with high wind warnings for the next day). Miho had chosen it strategically, a calm before the heavy storm so there would be no damage to buildings surrounding their target. She and Mai went out for the night, making sure to bring their phones with them with their location on. Everyone had a similar plan. Most of the inner circle weren’t involved - they were sent out of town for the night, to hotels and other jobs that required some close examination.

“You ready for this?” Miho squeezed Mai’s hand as they walked up the promenade after their movie night.

“More than ready.” Mai smiled though her heart pounded against her ribs like it was trying to pop out of her chest.

“It’s okay if you want to back out, you know.”

“I don’t.” Mai shook her head. It was the truth, at the very least. She didn’t want to back out and leave Miho with one person less than planned for, and she didn’t want to risk damaging the mission’s success probability or- wow, she’d been listening to Ryou far too much if that thought was genuinely slipping into her internal monologue. “I’m ready for this.”

As ready as she could be, in any case.

Miho nodded and squeezed her hand again. The fire was already blazing when they neared, and sirens announced the start of phase three of the plan.

“Let’s go.”

Miho started running towards the building, leading Mai behind her. Mehi and Bakura were easy to spot, but none of them interacted as they watched the flames rise from broken windows. They just had to wait for-

“Help!”

-there!

“Help!” The same voice screamed. “Help, we’re stuck!”

Some low-level guy that owed Miho a favour. He’d started the fire in the basement with the oil tank. He might take the fall and get a year, but he was legally insane due to his schizophrenia and the favour he owed Miho was apparently big. Really big.

Several people rushed towards the building. Some weren’t even in on the ploy - they just wanted to help. Poor souls.

“Where are the fire fighters?” Ryou yelled.

“Ten minutes out!” Mehi replied, like any concerned citizen might. “They won’t get here in time!”

“We need to hurry!” Mai called, covering her mouth with her sleeve. She looked at Miho and nodded before running for the stairs. All of the targets were on the fifth and sixth floors, but there were possible innocent civilians stuck too, so it was Mai’s job to find the innocents and get them out of harm’s way. She wasn’t to kill anyone unless necessary.

Malik followed her up and got off at the same floor. Mai glanced at him but didn’t question it. Apparently he was there for whenever it was necessary.

They cleared the first few floors easily between them, but it was on floor six that the trouble started. Or ended, really. Malik heard something and ran to the meeting room that Mai had been told to avoid, so Mai followed him just in time to see him clutching Bakura, soaked in blood.

She froze. The second lasted too long, far too long.

Malik was what made her breathe, his serenity. Bakura was safe.

“It’s okay,” he was whispering. “It’s over.”

That was all Mai could make out from his lips, but Bakura was nodding, clinging to Malik like his life depended on it. It didn’t. The blood wasn’t his. It looked like it was everyone but his. That would be hard to explain.

Yami lay to one side, half-crushed by a heavy, flaming beam. He was probably dead long before that fell on him, if Bakura was anything to go by.

Mai shook her head and ducked closer to touch Malik’s arm. “We need to go!” She urged. “Get Touzo out of here! I’ll look for the others!”

Malik hesitated, but one more look at Bakura made him nod. Bakura shook his head, struggling to stand, but Malik guided him out of the room and towards the stairs. It was all Bakura could do to stumble after him.

Mai gave the room one more once-over, but everyone was dead and part of Yami’s clan, so she moved on. The sixth floor had been left to Bakura, and he had destroyed the place, so Miho moved up. She spotted Ryou and Mehi helping people on floor eight, and Rishid on the next floor up, but didn’t find Miho until floor twelve. The smoke and flames hadn’t quite reached that floor, so Mai was able to safely lower her sleeve from her nose and mouth and take a few deep breaths to satisfy her lungs before continuing.

Miho stood in a board room, similar to the one that Bakura had gone full-demon in, but it was in a much neater state. Everyone but one person was dead, or looked it, and Miho had a gun on the man.

He was dark-skinned, silver hair lining his jaw and eyebrows, and his nose was crooked, like someone had broken it with one too many punches several times over the course of his life. A scar cut his face in half, marring the entire left side of his face. If nothing else, Mai had to give him credit for how calm he was with a gun pointed directly between his eyes, but she didn’t like it. Not having to give him credit for it, and not the fact that he was calm.

Mai moved a little closer. They were talking, and if the gun and fire alarms were removed, it might have seemed almost cordial, but the man’s arm was too stiff and he kept patting his coat pocket.

Mai strode into the room and pulled out her own gun. Miho had protested against her even having it, but it was needed in cases of emergency. Like this.

“Touch that gun and I’ll blow your brains all over that wall before you can even blink,” she snapped.

The man only laughed and shook his head. “Is this her?” He asked, looking at Miho. “The reason you’re doing this? You’re making a big mistake, Permata. My family won’t rest until you’re buried side-by-side six feet down, suffocating and drowning in hot sand.”

“I think I’ll take that chance.” Miho cocked her gun. “It’s over, Ishtar. You and the Sennens don’t get to hurt anyone in my family again.”

“If you would just hand over my son,” the man pressed, “this wouldn’t be an issue.”

His son. Ishtar. The scar. Malik was dangerous now, but smashing his father’s head in as a child was no easy feat, and apparently, he didn’t quite manage to finish the job. Mai steadied her aim, switching to the man’s chest and leaving Miho to cover his head.

“Yami was too much of a bull anyway,” the man continued. “He’s expendable. You have to know we’d work well together, Permata. With my resources, you could spread beyond Domino. Think Osaka, Tokyo. A collaboration with Cairo is too good for you to turn down and you know it.” Miho inclined her head and for a brief instant, panic seized Mai’s throat. “Just hand Malik over and all will be forgiven.”

The panic released her. Malik’s father had overplayed his hand, and Miho’s sharp eyes caught his bluff.

“You had your chance with Malik. You won’t get another.” Miho clicked the safety off. “Goodbye.”

The man ducked as Miho fired and pulled out his own gun, but Mai shot too. One, two, three, four, five, six bullets were fired directly into his chest at point-blank range, and Mai kept pulling the trigger like magic bullets would continue to fly.

The man staggered, fell to his knees, and dropped.

Miho shoved her gun back into its holster and rushed to Mai. She covered Mai’s hands with her own, lowering them, prying the gun away. Mai’s ears rang like the bullets were still firing.

“Are you okay?”

Mai nodded and tore her eyes away from the dead, dead man to examine Miho. “Are you? I’m sorry, I know I should have let you but- but he had his gun and- and I didn’t- I panicked-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Miho soothed, cupping Mai’s face. “It’s okay. You were amazing, my love. I’m glad you ignored me.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Mai’s lips. “Thank you for saving me.”

Mai snorted and shook her head. “I didn’t really. I still think I owe you a few more saves anyway.”

Miho smiled and added a second kiss. “Hopefully not.” She moved to take Mai’s hand. “Let’s go. We’re out of time.”

When they reached the ground, everyone was spread out among the survivors. Bakura was with Malik and the most bloody of them, his jacket gone. Malik must have tossed it. Smart.

“I think that’s everyone!” Miho called, making a show of looking around. “Where are the fire fighters?”

“A few minutes out,” Rishid yelled back. “They say they can’t find it!”

“The building’s on fire! How are they not able to find it?” Miho shook her head and then took Mai’s hand again, leading her over to the wall. “Sit here, okay? I’m going to do a quick round and check for any serious injuries.”

“I want to come too,” Mai began, but Miho shook her head.

“You’ve already done so much, love. Rest.” She pulled off her yellow cardigan and wrapped it around Mai’s shoulders like a man from a 1950s movie. “Besides, it’ll look better if some of us are sitting out.”

She knew it was just a play to keep her there, but Mai couldn’t help but relax at Miho’s words. At least it wasn’t just her. “Okay. Thank you.”

Miho pressed a quick kiss to Mai’s lips and made her way around the area. By the time the fire fighters arrived, she had a list of names that needed medical assistance as well as their GPs. Mai didn’t know how she’d done it, but she did know that everyone on that list would have their medical bill paid in full by morning.

* * *

The next few days were messy and nerve-wracking for Mai, who was the only one to never have lied under oath before. The lawyers drilled her almost as hard as Miho did, and when she went on the stand, she did her best to do everything as practiced.

She didn’t remember the weather that night, because people don’t tend to focus on small things like the weather during traumatic events. They went to see some romance movie and get pizza. They came across the fire on their way home. No she had never been inside the building before and nor had she seen any plans of it. She’d never even noticed it, in fact.

Moving on, they heard people were inside- yes, through the grapevine but also through yells from the windows. So they ran in to help. Mai had once done a week-long fire response camp when she was working as a temp, and no, she hadn’t thought to wait for the fire fighters who couldn’t find the flaming skyscraper in the middle of the fucking night.

Right, of course she would mind her language as she continued. She saw Bakura inside, helping someone who had lost an arm in the fire. No, they hadn’t planned to meet up. She hadn’t even known anyone other than her, Miho and Bakura were there until the fire fighters arrived.

She got out after a few floors because she couldn’t breathe. She gave up. She’d seen a few dead bodies and hoped to God that there were none further up, but she couldn’t keep going.

Yes, she had seen some odd graffiti that looked like it could theoretically be a gang symbol. No, it was not of a spider. No, there was no target that she knew of. Of course not. Look, she had a good job at the casino and made a good salary. She had no record of any misdemeanors, so why would she start with first degree murder and arson? No, that was not a threat nor an indication of any crimes she may have committed, it was an observation.

Yes, she was ready to step down and had no wish to address the jury after being questioned by the DA and Miho’s lawyers.

When Mai finally stepped off the stand, her legs were shaking, but she took her seat in the gallery like she was expected to until court broke for the day.

Miho waited for her outside the courtroom, took her hand and led her out to the limo. Once they were inside, she pulled Mai into her arms, breathing out a heavy sigh. “You were amazing, Mai.”

“Really?” Mai’s voice was feeble. “It didn’t feel like it…”

“You were. You sold it.” Miho pressed gentle kisses to the top of Mai’s head. “That must have been hard.”

It was, and Mai shrugged. “A bit.” She nuzzled into Miho’s embrace as the driver pulled away from the courthouse. “Fuck, it feels like a damn sub drop or whatever that thing Ryou explained is.”

“Yeah, a sub drop.” Miho snorted, gently combing her fingers through Mai’s hair. “Don’t worry. When we get home, we can do anything you like.”

Mai peered up at Miho. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Even…” She grinned. “…make hot chocolate and get take out and watch some trashy romance films?”

Miho leaned down, ghosting her lips over Mai’s. “That is literally my dream date that you’re describing.”

“Oh, I know.” Mai leaned in to pluck the offered kiss from Miho’s lips.

“And it’s really what you want to do? You don’t want to get a fancy dinner or go out or party?”

“Fuck no,” Mai scoffed. She shifted to wrap her arms around Miho’s waist, pulling her closer. “I want to spend time with you and do cute shit tonight.”

Miho smiled. “You know what that is?”

“If you say gay, I will rescind my offer of romance movies and switch it to thriller,” Mai warned.

Miho paused. “I mean…” She chewed her lip. “I didn’t say it. Does that mean romance is still on the table?”

“Fine,” Mai snorted, “but you’re on thin ice.”

* * *

“You’re sure about this?” Ryou clarified, looking up at Mai as she thumbed through the album. “You’re really one hundred percent sure that you don’t want Miho here?”

“Yes,” Mai sighed, pausing on one particular photo of a tattoo of a fox curled around a golden heart with red cracks. She moved on, but kept a mental note to look at it again. “For the last time, I want to surprise her. You know this.”

“Yes, but seriously. Getting a tattoo is a _big deal_,” Ryou hissed. “You know this._”_

“I do.” Mai looked up at him from the book. “And that’s why I asked you to come. I want friends here.”

Ryou groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He had it tied up above his head in a messy bun. His collar shifted with the action, and Mai spotted a few dark lines of the tattoo on his collarbone. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“I can.” Mehi nudged him as she sat down next to him. “You’re a softie when it comes to friends.”

“Oh, shush.” Ryou flushed and nudged her back. “I am not.”

Fucking hell, they were terrible. Mai shook her head, eyeing the exchange over the album. How they had not figured out they were pining for one another despite the _numerous hints_ that literally all of their siblings were dropping was beyond her.

Ryou tucked some loose hair behind his ear, cheeks still pink. “So you know what you’re getting at least?”

“Of course,” Mai assured him. “I’ve had it planned for weeks.” She shut the photo album and set it on the black coffee table in front of her.

The entire parlor was black, or almost all of it anyway. There were a few dashes of silver steel on the table and till, the walls were plastered with tattoo designs, both classics and originals, and the sales assistant’s hair was bright blue, but the rest of it was black and dark brown, including the cushy armchairs they had all plopped into while waiting for Mai to be called.

Realistically, she’d had her tattoo planned for years. She’d only amended it slightly and recently to make it a little more appropriate for her new position.

“If you’re sure, I won’t stop you.” Ryou waved his hand, slumping back in his chair. “If Miho is upset, it’s not my fault. You both blackmailed me.”

“We did nothing of the sort!” Mai protested.

Mehi sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Look, technically bribery with baked goods isn’t blackmail,” she said.

“It totally is, and it’s my excuse.” Ryou playfully stuck out his tongue. The silver ball piercing it glinted in the bright, white lighting. Despite the tattoo and piercing parlor’s dark decor, it was extremely well lit.

A heavy man with a kind face and bushy red beard ducked out of a back room and spoke to the cashier for a moment with a hushed voice. He looked up and smiled. “Kujaku Mai?”

“Here.” Mai stood up, leaving the tattoo book with Ryou. He was debating getting another one soon.

The tattooist’s smile grew as she approached the counter. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kanbara. So you’re looking at a rather large tattoo on your arm. Did you send in the design?”

Mai nodded. “Yeah, but just the outline. You can still do shading, right?”

“Of course.” Kanbara scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. “Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?”

Mai shook her head. “I’ve gotten a patch test.”

“That’s okay, it’s just rather big for a first tattoo. You sure about it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay.” Kanbara nodded, chewing his tongue. “Now, you said on this form you’re on medication that isn’t the pill. I just need to check what it is.”

“Uh… just a weak antibiotic.”

Kanbara relaxed a touch. “Oh okay, so no strong painkillers?”

“Nope.”

“Perfect, perfect.” He set down the paper and smiled at Mai again. “Okay, I’ll print out the design now to make sure you’re happy with the size, and then we can head inside and get it done.”

“Great.” Mai returned the smile and looked over at Mehi and Ryou. “Am I okay to leave my jacket out here with my friends?”

“Sure, if they want to stay.” Kanbara nodded. “Just let them know this’ll take a few hours, okay?”

“I will.” Mai wandered back to the armchairs as Kanbara started printing the design.

Ryou looked up and smiled at her. “Everything okay?” His demeanour was so different to the night she’d met him, and even the weeks following.

“Yeah, just wanted to tell you this could take a few hours.” Mai winced and glanced over at Kanbara. “If you want, you could go for lunch without me. I don’t want to-”

“Hey, we’ll entertain ourselves, okay?” Mehi nudged her. “We’ll be fine. Just go enjoy getting your first tattoo.”

“Thanks.” Mai shifted. “Can I leave my jacket with you?”

“Yeah, hand it over.” Mehi extended her arm and took the offered coat. “We’ll keep it safe. Now stop procrastinating and go!”

Mai snorted but turned back to the counter in time to see Kanbara pull the sheet out of the printer. He held it up for her to show her design size. “This look okay?”

It was two crossed cherry blossom branches, intertwined by twigs and flowers and decorated with spiderwebs. Mai was going to ask if the webs could be gold.

“That’s perfect,” she confirmed. “Are you going to use it as a reference, or-?”

“Oh, no. I’ll print it on the specific paper now and copy it over to your arm first.” Kanbara waved her off and printed the design again. “Anything specific design wise?”

Mai chewed her lip. “Could you do all-gold for the spider webs and light purple for the flowers?”

“If that’s what you want, sure.” Kanbara picked up the paper. “If you’re ready, I’ll bring you into the back and we’ll get it done now.”

Mai cast one more look at Ryou and Mehi before nodding, following Kanbara into a brighter, sterile room with plenty of natural and artificial light alike. He dampened the paper the design was on and carefully pressed it to the spot Mai wanted the tattoo on.

“Now, just take a look in the mirror to make sure that’s okay. If it’s not, I’ll just wipe it off and go again.”

Mai nodded and walked over to the mirror, examining it. “No, it’s perfect there.” The lines were a little blurred, but it was just the printer ink she assumed.

“Great!” Kanbara beamed and pulled on a pair of plastic gloves. “Then I’ll get you to sit in the chair here and we’ll be done before you know it.”

It was not over before Mai knew it, and it hurt like a bitch, but an hour and a half later, she emerged from the back room with her upper arm painted and covered in moisturiser and cling film. If Ryou and Mehi had gone to lunch, they were back and grinned as she came out.

“That looks amazing!” Mehi gushed, leaning over the arm of the chair to get a slightly closer look at the tattoo through the several layers of cling film and tape.

“Glad you’re impressed.” Kanbara winked at Mehi, and Ryou scowled at him. “Anyway, you know how to treat it?”

Mai nodded. “Keep it dry for a few days, moisturise a few times a day, keep it wrapped.”

“Exactly.” Kanbara twisted to pull a small jar down from a shelf. “Here, since it’s your cherry-popper tattoo, I’ll throw in a jar of lotion free. So that brings your total to… eight thousand five hundred yen.”

Mai pulled out her card and quickly paid. Once Kanbara went over treatment with her again, they left the parlor with Mai sliding the jar into the oversized pocket in her coat.

“So what next?”

Ryou grinned. “Miho’s meeting us for lunch at the Olive Garden down the street.”

“What?” Mai turned to stare at him. “No, I wanted to surprise her at home with this! I have to cover it up to get in there!”

“But pasta,” Ryou protested.

Mai sighed and nodded. “Okay… okay. Let’s just… try anyway.”

Ryou led the way, chatting about the menu to Mehi who nodded politely as though waiting for her chance to talk about what she was going to get. Which she probably was.

When they reached the restaurant, Mai tried tugging her sleeve as far over the tattoo as possible, but the maitre’d sniffed.

“I’m sorry, ma’am but you can’t come inside wearing this.”

“We have a reservation,” Ryou cut in. “Nosaka Miho.”

The maitre’d examined his list, paused, and nodded. “Yes, right here. Party of four. One member is already inside. Unfortunately, we cannot allow uncovered tattoos inside. Could you perhaps wear your coat?”

“It’s boiling out,” Mehi protested.

“I’m very sorry, ma’am.”

“It’s fine,” Mai insisted, shaking her head. She looked over at Mehi and Ryou. “You two go on in. Could you send Miho out maybe? I don’t want to cause a scene.”

Ryou sighed but nodded. “If that’s what you want.” He threw the maitre’d a filthy scowl but led Mehi inside. A minute later, Miho rushed out, frowning, pulling her coat on.

“Mai? What’s wrong?”

The maitre’d explained before Mai could even open her mouth. “Incredibly sorry for the inconvenience, Nosaka-sama, but we cannot allow uncovered tattoos inside.”

“There must be some mistake.” Miho shook her head. “Mai doesn’t-” She looked at Mai and froze, eyes wide and gaze fixed on Mai’s arm.

Mai tried to smile at her. “Uh… surprise?” A tiny, sheepish laugh escaped her. “I wanted to show you at home, but then Ryou said you wanted lunch and they were hungry, so-”

“It’s fine.” Miho shook her head again, this time more like she was trying to ground herself than out of anger. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.”

Mai took her hand and squeezed. “McDonald’s?”

Miho snorted but nodded. “Sure.” She led Mai down into the city again without looking back.

Neither of them spoke until they were sitting in a McDonald’s booth on shiny seats with plastic trays of junk food in front of them. Mai bit into a burger and groaned. “I needed this so badly, holy shit.”

Miho giggled and dipped a fry into her strawberry milkshake. She nibbled it, glancing at Mai’s tattoo every now and again. “Where’d you get it done?”

Mai paused and swallowed her food before speaking. It was a pet hate of Miho’s. “The tattoo parlor on the corner of third and fourteenth street. Ryou recommended it.” She paused. “Do you hate it?”

Miho blinked, eyebrows arched. “No, it’s gorgeous.” She leaned across the table to take Mai’s hands. “I just… I don’t want you to be so affected by my work.”

“Our work.”

“Right.” Miho nodded. “But this is big and you’re moving very fast into all of this. Don’t you want to take some time to breathe first?”

Mai squeezed Miho’s hands tightly, running her thumb over her partner’s knuckles. “No, not really.” Her gaze flickered up to Miho’s bright eyes, reflecting specks of the overhead lights like fairy dust. “I’m finally happy. For… the first time I can remember. I like working at the casino, but I love working with you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Miho pressed Mai’s hands to her forehead. “I just don’t want to push you into something you might regret.”

“You’re not pushing me into anything.” Mai slowly released Miho’s hands to lean across and peck her lips. “We both know I’m too stubborn for that.”

“True,” Miho giggled. She withdrew her hands, slipping them into the pockets of her yellow dungarees dress. Mai was pretty sure it was the one Miho low-key stole from her their first night together. “I’m… kind of glad Ryou and Mehi stayed at the Olive Garden. I wanted you alone today.”

“Oh?” Mai smiled and picked up her burger again. “Why’s that?”

Miho hesitated, sucking her lower lip between her teeth. She shifted on the high-backed couch. “Mai… I know we’ve only been together a short time, but I really do love you. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Every morning I wake up scared I’ve been dreaming… that I dreamt meeting you, dating you, everything. And then you’re right next to me. I love the way your hair shines every morning and how you scrunch up your nose when you drink coffee because you hate the taste but like that it wakes you up. I love that you can flex your toes weirdly and that you can’t stay quiet during films. I love your cute freckles and your dimples, and the accent you got from watching too much American TV as a kid. I love you.” She took a slow breath. “And I don’t want to stop.” She slid out of the booth and dropped to one knee.

Mai’s eyes widened and she dropped the burger on her tray. The sound made a few people look up and one took out their phone.

“Mai, I love you so much and I want to keep waking up to you and knowing that none of this was a dream, because you’re far too good for any dream to imagine.” Miho pulled a small, red velvet box from her pocket and popped it open.

A beautiful silver ring sat inside with a pale amethyst twined in streaks of steel, surrounded by tiny diamonds. Mai covered her mouth with both hands, blinking back hot tears.

Miho smiled at her. “Kujaku Mai, will you marry me?”

Mai nodded.

“Yes?” Miho laughed. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Mai sobbed. She slid out of the booth onto her knees next to Miho so she could pull her into a kiss.

Anyone watching the scene cheered, clapping as Miho carefully slipped the ring onto Mai’s finger. It fit perfectly.

“I love it,” Mai whispered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Miho pressed their foreheads together and then helped Mai up as the cheering stopped. “Are you really okay with this?”

“More than okay. I’m delighted.” Mai wiped a tear away. It was a good thing she’d invested in waterproof eyeliner. “I can’t believe it. We’re getting _married_!”

“It doesn’t have to be soon,” Miho assured her as they sat down again, this time on the same booth couch. “It could be years down the line if you want-”

Mai cut her off with one more gentle kiss. “I want to marry you. Whenever you’re ready.”

Miho smiled and nodded. “Okay,” she whispered. “Okay.”

They stayed cuddled into one another as they ate the end of their meal. Just as they were finishing up, a young boy with dark hair and bright red spots all over his face walked over with two hot chocolate muffins covered in ice-cream on a red plastic tray.

“On the house,” he assured them. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

Mai groaned when he left. “Now I see why you wanted to go to Olive Garden. Damn, that free dessert would be so good there.”

Miho snorted. “Not exactly what I had in mind, but we can go there when your tattoo heals up.” She picked up the plastic spoon and took a bite out of the chocolate muffin, making sure to get decent amounts of both the cake and ice-cream on her spoon. “Besides.” She swallowed her cake and leaned into Mai again. “I think I like this better.”


	8. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miho: Be gay, do crime  
Mai: Be bi, do cute shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I'm a day late because I had to work yesterday and didn't plan that rip. I want to die, but like... low-key, so just temporary non-existence rather than death which is an improvement from working in the fast-food industry. Anyway, here we are! I promise this chapter is almost entirely cute shit. I did my best with the wedding with research and not including things I didn't know, but if you see something wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it! My friend Kaitlyn helped me SO MUCH with this chapter because angst is my comfort zone, not cute, so thank you if you're reading this Kait! I hope you all enjoyed this nearly year-long fic as much as I did, despite how long it took me to finish. Thank you all for everything!

**Content Warning:** Mild mentions of past abuse

* * *

Mai had never been to pride. Rather, she had never been to the parade. When she first came out, she shyly wandered out with a transgender pride flag painted on her cheek and walked around the local park with her friends. The fact that she was able to do such a thing, to even see others with gay and bi pride flags, was amazing to her, so that was what she did. As she grew older, walking around the park turned into sitting in Yugi’s den with a bottle or two of whiskey, some mixer, and everyone yelling different rules to different drinking games while wearing the most extravagant pride things they had.

But Mai was still a virgin when it came to the actual parade.

She knew it would be loud and bright, but nothing quite prepared her for the dull boom of drums and Lady Gaga as she stepped out of Miho’s car.

Miho smiled and took Mai’s hand. She was wearing a cute pink dress that looked like she’d plucked it from an _Animal Crossing _catalogue and had elected to wear her customised lesbian pride hijab. Mai had even painted Miho’s nails into a rainbow, subbing in silver and gold for the two missing colours.

Miho ran her thumb over the back of Mai’s hand. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She murmured. “It can be overwhelming.”

Mai shook her head and squeezed Miho’s hand in return. “I’m sure.” Mai, meanwhile, had chosen a crop top with a sparkly rainbow heart on either boob along with worn crew shorts and trans pride converse. She had done a smokey-eye bisexual pride flag. It wasn’t half as extravagant or loud as normal, but it was comfortable and cool enough to keep her comfortable in the sticky heat.

Miho nodded and led Mai over to the parade. The drumbeat got louder, along with cheers. A float of drag queens and ladyboys was just passing by, and one blew Mai a playful kiss. Or maybe someone near her. Regardless, Mai pretended to catch it and hand it to Miho.

The queen laughed and caught the attention of the next queen over to point to Mai, but the float was already moving on.

Miho laughed and leaned up to kiss Mai’s cheek. “Thank you for the second-hand kiss.”

“My pleasure.” Mai winked at her.

The parade came to a small standstill, with a group of queer BLM activists stuck behind the drag queens. One or two people booed them, but they stood, fists raised, signs in hand, silent.

Miho’s eyes sharpened as one person tried to fight his way closer to the barrier - a white tourist. She elbowed him back and smiled sweetly when he glared at her.

Mai stepped closer to Miho, but he got the message and moved off.

Miho sighed and shook her head. “At least he stopped.”

Mai frowned, glancing over at the activists. “Do you have to do this often?” She asked. “Stopping shit like that?”

“It’s not uncommon.” Miho shook her head. Sweat was beading on her forehead. “But it’s part of the job. Rob the rich and protect the poor. That’s what I want to enforce again in the yakuza.”

“You’re doing a great job.” Mai leaned in, nuzzling Miho’s cheek with her nose.

They stayed watching the parade for a little longer, until the BLM group had safely moved past any antagonisers within earshot, and then Mai nudged Miho. “Want to get some cake and iced coffee?”

Miho smiled. “You read my mind.”

They made their way over to a Starbucks with a rainbow and love hearts painted in the window and dropped into a booth once they got their order. Miho fanned her face, adjusting her hijab. “It’s so hot out today! I really didn’t think it would be earlier.”

“Told you to dress light.” Mai sipped at her iced frappucino.

Miho raised an eyebrow. “You just wanted to see me in a cute dress without extra layers.”

“Guilty as charged.” Mai held her hand up. “But in all seriousness, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Miho picked up her plastic cup of iced cocoa. “Just a little dehydrated.” She took a long sip and relaxed into the seat. “See? Already better.”

“If you’re sure.” Mai chewed her paper straw, and instantly regretted it when a part of it came off in her mouth. “Shit.” She grimaced and pulled the small strip off her tongue.

Miho snorted and shook her head. “So aside from drinking iced coffee, what do you want to do today?”

Mai chewed her lip. “I’d kind of like to wander around. I love the parade, but it is kind of overwhelming.”

“Sure.” Miho nodded. “I get that. There’s a concert in the Pride Village later if you want to try going there. I think Ki-Yo is performing.”

“Ki-Yo? Oh hell yes.” Mai grinned. “God, I haven’t listened to him in _ages_. That’s going to be fun.”

“Anything else?”

Mai took a slow sip of her coffee before answering. “Could we… I know it’s kind of silly, but could we maybe go to that bakery? Bumblebee Patisserie?”

“The one Ryou runs?” Miho tilted her head. “Sure, but why? We can go there whenever.”

“Well… He just really likes baking, and… And I was thinking, if we both like the cakes, maybe we could get our wedding cake there.” Mai stirred her coffee, focusing on a spot on the table. “If not it’s okay. It’s just a thought.”

Miho covered Mai’s hand with her own, brushing against Mai’s engagement ring. “Of course we can, love,” she murmured. “If you want, we can do more things today?”

Mai shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m just excited. I kind of want to plan _everything_ now and do it immediately.”

Miho giggled and squeezed Mai’s hand again. “Okay, maybe not that much, but we can start planning. Have you a date in mind?”

Mai threw her a sheepish smile. “Maybe?” She admitted. “I may have possibly planned my dream wedding a lot as a kid.”

“Well I never did, so I’m very happy to let you lead.” Miho leaned closer. “When were you thinking?”

“Maybe August?” Mai tilted her head, glancing outside. “I was thinking the 18th of a month, but August wouldn’t be too hot, and also it gives us a while to plan.”

“Of course.” Miho picked up Mai’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. She lowered it as a waiter brought over their cakes. “But can we enjoy the cakes here first?”

“Naturally!” Mai scoffed, picking up her fork. “Listen, I’m going to eat every bit of cake I can today.”

Miho groaned, a grin splitting her face. “No! You’ll complain about getting fat later if you do!”

“Yeah, but I have to stay in shape for you.” Mai winked and pressed her hands to her stomach.

“Eat all the cake you want, love.” Miho shook her head. “If you do get fat, there’s just more cute Mai to love.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Mai stole a corner piece of Miho’s red velvet cake before starting into her own chocolate cake. “But in that case, I will eat all the cake I want.”

“Not mine!” Miho pulled her plate closer to herself. “You chose chocolate, you live with chocolate.”

“Hypocrite,” Mai laughed. Still, she cut off a piece of her cake with her fork and placed it on Miho’s plate. “There we go. Even.”

“Ugh, I don’t know why I love you.” Miho playfully rolled her eyes and took a bite. “Oh, by the way, I have a… small tradition of eating junk food and watching queer films on pride. Want to stay up late and watch something? We can use the home theatre.”

Mai stared and shook her head. “I didn’t know it was actually possible to love you any more, but look at that, you’ve managed to top yourself.”

After coffee and wandering around stores for a while, Mai and Miho made their way to Ryou’s pastry shop. He was off that day, so it was a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes at the counter, and a nametag reading ‘Anzu’. Anzu helped them taste all of the flavours they had available more than once when she realised they were friends of Ryou’s, and they took home a large box of their favourite flavours to try later on. Miho put it on her ‘tab’.

Mai didn’t even know it was possible to have a pastry tab, but apparently it was.

After the Ki-Yo concert and several cute photos in Pride Village, they met up with some of the family for lunch. Mai ran across Yugi, upset after his recent breakup with a boyfriend Mai was only just learning about called Yami. She chose to keep her mouth shut on the matter, but quickly introduced him to Otogi. By the time she and Miho were getting ready to go home, Yugi’s lipstick was smudged across Otogi’s face.

The two grabbed a takeaway pizza to share and kicked their clothes off almost immediately once they got inside. Miho ran to turn on the aircon and Mai queued up _Call Me By Your Name_ on Netflix. For the rest of the night, they lounged in the six-seater home theatre in their underwear and t-shirts, giggling and gorging on junk food. Mai didn’t even have a drink, but she giggled like she was sixteen, stealing her mother’s wine for a party again.

Halfway through film number they-stopped-counting-two-films-ago, when dawn was beginning to creep through the windows, across the floors of the house, they dosed off in one another’s arms, neither wanting to sacrifice the comfortable nest they had made of blankets and cushions for the sake of retiring to bed.

When they woke up, Mai made her famous hangover breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles with a side of leftover cupcakes, despite neither having drunk. Later that day, they told Ryou they had settled on red velvet and chocolate for the cake, as though there had ever been a chance of anything else.

* * *

The day of the wedding was grey and cloudy, with chance of scattered rainfall, and Miho was furious about it the entire car ride to the venue.

“It’s fine,” Mai insisted, touching Miho’s hand. “Trust me, okay? It’s not an omen or… whatever. It’s rain.”

“Still. You said your perfect wedding was sunny and warm and bright and sunny- I said that already.” Miho sighed, leaning into Mai. She was nursing a cup of takeaway Starbucks hot chocolate, sleep still muddling her hair and words.

“My perfect wedding was make-belief.” Mai kissed the top of Miho’s head. “This is so much better.” She paused. “Also, I was like… eight. My perfect wedding included a Disney marathon for the reception followed by an all-you-can-eat dessert buffet with chocolate fountains.”

“Switch Disney for horror and you’ve got Ryou’s perfect wedding,” Miho chuckled, but her shoulders relaxed and she sighed again. “I’m sorry… I just want today to be perfect for you…”

“It’ll be better than perfect.” Mai rested her cheek on top of Miho’s head.

The drive to the venue lasted an hour. Malik had scouted it when picking up a debt from a high-roller at one of his closed card game nights. A beautiful manor outside the city with a winding driveway and a forest backdrop. The wedding would take place outside in a beautiful gazebo, and the reception would be in the manor’s largest ballroom with the arched ceiling, velvet drapes, and hardwood floors.

The owner had been anxious to accommodate for anything they could have wanted. He had apparently lost a lot of money, even for a high-roller. Thus, Mai and Miho were able to get separate bridal suites to play into the traditional aspect of the wedding, even though they had technically seen one another’s wedding dresses in photos.

Many guests were waiting as the limo drove up, and cheered as it passed them. It wasn’t exactly a traditional baraat by any standard, but Mai had wanted to incorporate some of Miho’s favourite nikah ceremonies. She had stayed up decorating the limo late into the night, and it had been worth it to see Miho’s expression when she realised what had happened. Her expression then too, as the car stilled in front of the manor and the doors were opened for her and Mai.

Yugi stood on Mai’s side and grinned, and Mehi helped Miho out of the car with a bright smile. They only managed to say hi to a few people before Malik ushered them inside to the bridal suites.

Despite this, Mai ended up chatting to Yugi as she got ready. Or rather, as Malik did her hair and make-up while Bakura did Miho’s in the next room.

“I can’t believe this.” Yugi was grinning, adjusting his bow tie for the dozenth time. “I can’t believe you’re really getting married. Today! This is so exciting!”

“I barely slept last night,” Mai confided. “I’m running on six cups of coffee and I’m still not convinced I won’t dose off during the reception.”

Malik paused in the middle of a curl and glanced at the make-up. “I’ll be sure to use the really waterproof ones so.”

“Thank you.” Mai beamed at him but shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine-”

“You won’t be fine if you keep shaking your head like that!” Malik huffed. He released the hair from the curler and set the appliance aside, gathering Mai’s hair in his hands. “Mutou, if you distract her, you won’t be fine either!”

Yugi waved him off and sipped his own coffee. “Please, you like bitching with me far too much to do anything.”

Malik grumbled wordlessly but neither confirmed nor denied Yugi’s statement. Mai decided to be good, because as much as Malik loved a good bitch session over wine and a shitty movie, she wouldn’t put it past him to metaphorically kill her if she messed up his work.

“What are you going to do if the weather doesn’t let up?” Yugi asked, looking outside. “It really might rain again.”

“If it messes the ceremony up, we’ll move it inside.” Mai was careful not to move her head as Malik began styling her hair into the floral bun she had requested. “With photos, I trust the photographer to make it work.”

Another person that owed Miho a favour, but this one seemed much more genial with her when Mai spoke to him. It probably wasn’t a big favour. Hopefully.

“Malik-?”

“No, he’s fine. Miho organised a fake date for him at his family function, so he owed her.” Malik stuck a pin in his mouth to hold it. “Now hold still. Fret too much and your hair will go frizzy.”

“Don’t you even joke about that.” Mai drained the end of her coffee.

Yugi laughed and stood up, adjusting his jacket. “I’ll get you another cup. Maybe some decaf this time.”

“Probably a good idea.” Malik eased the pin into Mai’s hair and it grazed her scalp.

“Ow!”

“Fucking hold still if you don’t want it to hurt!”

After over an hour of holding still and still getting pinched and prodded, Mai finally climbed into her dress and allowed Yugi to zip it up. She had chosen a classic princess dress, almost torn from the pages of _The Little Mermaid_ illustrated book she’d had as a little girl.

It was white with intricate lace on the front and bodice, matching that of her veil, pinned in place by the flowers Malik so precariously threaded through her hair. Pearls and diamons dotted the lace, and just beneath, almost invisible, slightly off-white butterflies fluttered on the bottom of the skirt. Her sleeves were shoulderless straps, narrow and slightly ruffled, showing off her tattoos nicely on both her arms and collarbone.

Her first, of course, the cherry blossoms and spiderweb. Then there was her Roman numerals tattoo of the date she and Miho met, and just below it, an hourglass filled with blue dust and stars and cursive writing reading ‘Ad Astra Per Aspera’. Her personal favourite, however, was the one on her wrist. A semi-colon on a vinyl record, with the words _Raise Hell and Turn It Up_ scrawled beneath it in Miho’s handwriting.

They were drunk when Miho designed it, and had listened to far too much Panic! at the Disco, and Mai still loved to run her thumb over it when things got a little too much. It helped her breathe. The semi-colon for obvious reasons, and the quote to prove what she had already done and could do if needed.

Her make-up was mostly understated. Foundation and contour with some shiny highlights, light eyeshadow and fox-eye eyeliner, and a soft pink lipstick.

Her stilettos shone silver on her feet, and she hid a pair of white converse under her chair for after the ceremony. Finally, around her neck was her grandmother’s locket. A beautiful silver one, shaped like a heart. It had two photos within it.

One of Mai’s grandmother - her father’s mother. An elderly Maori woman with numerous laughter lines and bright eyes, dark hair tied back in a braid. Baby Mai was in her lap and looked androgynous enough that it didn’t send current Mai into a dysphoric spiral. The second photo was from Mai’s phone, printed out and framed by a local jeweller. She and Miho were sitting in _Catmosphere_, where they’d had their first date, and were both showing off their engagement rings. Mai opened the locket and pressed a kiss to each photo before following Yugi and Malik downstairs.

The rain had eased, so the ceremony was to be held outside as planned.

Mai stood at the edge of the aisle, just behind the hedging set up specifically to allow the brides a moment. She took a shaky breath, clutching her bouquet to her chest. A single pink rose petal broke off and fell to her feet. “I can’t do this. I can’t breathe.”

“Hey…” Yugi took Mai’s hand. “You can do this. And you want to. I know you do - you’re just nervous.”

Mai shook her head. “Yug’, I’ve never been more nervous in my life! I can’t-”

“I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with Miho,” Yugi cut in. “With anyone. You deserve this.”

The breath escaped Mai’s lungs in a sharp rush. “What if I don’t?”

“You do.” Yugi squeezed her hand. “And if I have to shove you up that aisle myself to get you to see it, I will.”

“Okay.” Mai closed her eyes. “Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry.” She returned the squeeze. “Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Yugi smiled at her. “And not just because of the open bar.”

“Of course not,” Mai snorted, tapping her nose. She took a slow breath, looking up as the music started. Her hands were sweating, and she wiped them on the sides of her gown. She should have worn gloves, damn it. “Okay… I’m ready.”

With Miho’s faith and Mai’s lack of religious belief, they had both agreed on a Muslim wedding with shorter religious references than most would have. Neither wanted to make the other uncomfortable, so the compromise was more Miho talking Mai down from a traditional wedding in a mosque and Mai talking Miho down from a completely non-denominational wedding. They also incorporated aspects of Western weddings that they enjoyed to create the perfect mash-up of a wedding that they both wanted.

So, a flower girl, one of Miho’s nieces, walked up the aisle in a beautiful dress, alongside her slightly younger sister in a three-piece suit. Both held a basket of petals, one pink and one purple, and scattered them on the grass and carpet as they walked. Next, the bridesmen and bridesmaids.

This was mostly Mai’s suggestion, and she wouldn’t take it back for anything. Well, not for a lot of things. The bridesmen and bridesmaids drove up the aisle on vintage Harleys, two to a bike.

Ryou drove the first bike with Mehi behind him, then Malik driving Bakura, and finally Mana driving Aki. Next, it was Mai’s turn.

She didn’t get a Harley of her own, which was disappointing, but Miho had wanted the traditional walk up the aisle and who was Mai to say no to that?

Yugi extended his arm and Mai took it, taking her first steps out. The music lifted up from a nearby harp, not the traditional _Here Comes the Bride_, but a gentle melody that Miho had chosen. Everyone stood and turned, and Mai tried to smile under everyone’s eyes while not tripping over her own dress.

She made it up the aisle safely, and once they hugged, Yugi stood on her side with Ryou, Malik and Aki. The music changed slightly.

Mai looked up just as Miho stepped out on Rishid’s arm. His face was still solemn, but a dimple betrayed the ghost of a smile creasing his face.

But Mai couldn’t focus on anything other than her fiancée.

Miho’s dress was a more fitted mermaid style with lace sleeves that stopped just past her elbows. Like Mai’s dress, the lace was sewn with butterflies, but Miho’s had dragonflies and spiders in gold thread too. The body of her dress was simple, with a slim gold sash around her waist and tiny diamonds threaded along the neckline. Her hijab even matched the theme - gold and white silk, patterned with orchids and rich tiger beetles in understated pastels. She carried a similar bouquet to Mai’s, with purple and blue-tipped hydrangeas, in bare hands coated with decorative henna. Mai only glimpsed Miho’s feet beneath the dress, but she could see they were bare too, with similar elegant scrawls. All of Miho’s tattoos were hidden, her dress carefully and painstakingly designed to make sure she had enough cover for her own comfort.

Once Miho reached the top of the aisle and Rishid went to his station with Mehi, Bakura and Mana, Mai got a good look at her face. Light purple eyeshadow, white eyeliner, soft pink lips.

“You’re gorgeous,” Mai whispered, and Miho smiled at her.

“Not so bad yourself.”

In any of her previous relationships, that would have been a harsh elbow to her sternum that choked her. Mai didn’t think about this, however, until later when she was halfway between awake and sleep, and then, it was only a smile and a light chuckle. Now, she couldn’t look away from Miho.

Her perfect smile, her hijab and dress, the swirls on her fingers and hands.

They forewent the meher, asking the imam to give a short sermon instead by reading aloud from the Qur’an. Mai was meant to pay attention. She almost slipped on the mantra, but managed to catch herself.

“Qabul,” she and Miho whispered together. “Qabul. Qabul.” I accept, I accept, I accept. Miho accepted Mai and her insecurities, her dysphoric waves and sudden activity cravings, her squeals when she saw cute animals and need to post on her Finsta at least once per day. And Mai accepted Miho and her trauma, her slight homicidal tendencies and sweet giggles, her overconsumption of hot chocolate and random hugs and kisses all day.

Qabul.

The imam offered a single date. Miho took the first bite, and Mai took the second half. The sweetness stung her tongue, but she swallowed and squeezed Miho’s hand.

Finally, Rishid and Yugi stepped forward and drew a sheet over them. The imam pulled out a stand with a mirror on it and Mai took a deep breath as the sheet covered her and Miho, hiding them.

The Arsi Mushraf.

They turned to the mirror, gazing at each other through it. Mai couldn’t hold her gaze, intent on examining everything. The tiny mole on the left side of Miho’s upper nose, the tiny crease beneath her right eye, her dimples, the stray hair tickling her forehead. Mai’s breath fogged the glass and she lowered her gaze to Miho’s again.

Miho smiled at her through the mirror and mouthed, ‘I love you.’

Mai squeezed her hand, repeating the sentiment. Everything was still, their sweaty hands laced together, noise muffled. Then Yugi and Rishid removed the sheet, and the imam pulled the desk away.

“I understand you’ve written your own vows,” he murmured, and Miho nodded.

She looked at Mai properly, and smiled. “Mai… It took me until about twenty minutes before the ceremony to finish these.” The admittance drew a soft chuckle from the crowd, and Miho shook her head. “Not because I put it off, but because I didn’t know how to promise you everything that you deserve. So I vow to do just that.” She took a breath and squeezed Mai’s hand. “I promise to be faithful to you, to love and trust you at each turn and corner, even when we can’t see the path ahead. I promise not to complain when you ask me to make you coffee in the mornings, or when you want me to pass you something that is well within your reach.”

Mai had to laugh at that one too, but her lashes were damp.

Miho’s smile grew. “I promise to binge watch shows with you, and not watch on in secret and then go back to the start of the episode so you don’t find out. I offer you everything that I am in marriage, in accordance with the Holy Qur’an and the Prophet Muhammad, peace be upon him. I pledge to love and honour you in every step of life, to bring you breakfast in bed every weekend, and to cherish you like you deserve. I can’t promise to love you, because it’s no use promising something that has already happened, so I promise to love who you will become, forever and always.”

A beat, and Mai lifted her hand to dab a tear away from her right eye. “Oh wow,” she chuckled, and that drew a louder laugh. “Oh wow, I definitely don’t have anything as good as that.”

Miho giggled and shook her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mai took a breath. “Okay. I certainly can’t beat that, so I won’t try, but…” She took a breath and steadied herself. “Nosaka Miho… The day I met you, you paid for the entirety of my outstanding hospital bill. I had never met anyone as kind and considerate as you. You opened up my entire world, introducing wonder and trust that had never grown there before. So I will try and repay you for that. And before you say anything, I know I don’t have to, but I want to be the reason something new comes into your world too.”

Miho shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

“But I’m only going to make one vow today.” Mai squeezed her bouquet to her chest. “We’re always changing and growing, and I don’t want to look back in twenty years and realise we’ve broken most of our vows. I vow to always tell you the truth. No lies, no hiding. It’s… it’s absolutely terrifying, but I always want you to know the real me, even if you hate her as she changes. I want to be worthy of your trust and love. I promise, no matter what happens, to always love you and to always be honest.” She looked at the imam and paused. “Oh, right. I offer you everything that I am in marriage, in accordance with the Holy Qur’an and the Prophet Muhammad, peace be upon him.”

Miho chuckled into her own bouquet as the imam smiled.

“And now the rings.”

Rishid and Yugi each took one ring from their breast pocket and handed them to Miho and Mai respectively. Despite having already consented to the marriage, Miho had wanted this final bit in the wedding. Who was Mai to object?

The imam waited until they were each holding the ring to continue.

“And among His Signs,” the imam recited, “is that He has created you from pairs, from one soul, and from the soul He created its mate so that you may live in harmony and love. May Allah take away your pain, problems and worries as you join in under His watchful gaze, and replace them with health, happiness and love. Let these rings represent the love you share for one another, blessed by Allah and witnessed by those here today.”

There was a breath. Two. Mai met Miho’s gaze, and the background noise faded. A wind brushed her cheek, a golden sunny ray hit her as she smiled.

“Nosaka Miho,” the imam began. “Do you take Kujaku Mai as your wife, in sickness and in health?”

“I do,” Miho whispered. She slipped the golden ring onto Mai’s finger.

“And do you, Kujaku Mai, take Nosaka Miho as your wife, in sickness and in health?”

“I do.” Mai smiled and eased the ring onto Miho’s finger.

“Mai and Miho…” The imam smiled, looking at each of them in turn. “Today, you have expressed your love to one another through commitment and promises made here. You have kissed a thousand times under Allah’s skies, and may you kiss a thousand more. But today, the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, but more, bound by the soul and blessed by Allah. Today, your kiss is a promise. It is with this in mind that I pronounce you wives.”

Another pause, bated breath.

“You may kiss your bride.”

Miho reached up, cupping Mai’s face, and Mai’s arms wrapped around Miho’s waist. Their lips brushed, and the spell over the guests shattered. A cheer rang up from the crowd, echoing around them as they kissed, and when they parted, Mai was struggling to hold back tears once more.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to Miho’s. “I love you so much.”

Miho smiled. “I love you too.”

“Are you ready for this?” Mai inclined her head as subtly as she could to the crowd, and Miho nodded.

“With you? Always.”

They turned, holding hands, and ran down the aisle, laughing. Hands reached out, brushed their arms and shoulders, patted their backs, and they kept running, running, until they were alone. They sealed their pact with one more kiss, just for themselves, before making their way to the manor to sign the marriage certificate with Rishid and Yugi as witnesses.

The meal was quiet, as far as they could tell. They convinced Ryou to bring them up two plates of appetisers to one of the bridal suites so they could relax for just a bit. They had to make an appearance for the mains, but the circling to talk to all of the guests was easier once they had food in their stomach.

Then, finally, the waiters ushered everyone to the ballroom. Lilac curtains dimmed the light from outside, and soft music warmed the air. Gentle coloured lights shone from a stage with a DJ, and small tables and chairs were set up along the sides by the bar.

The dance floor was entirely empty. Mai took Miho’s hand and squeezed it. They could do this.

“And now, for the very first time,” the DJ called into his microphone, “Mrs. Mai and Miho Nosaka!”

The crowd cheered again as Mai and Miho stepped onto the floor, and the opening bars of _Your Song _by Elton John chimed to life. They had an entire piece coordinated, planned and rehearsed to a T, but when they reached the center of the floor, Miho just pulled Mai closer and swayed with her.

Mai pressed her forehead to Miho’s, arms resting on her new wife’s shoulders. “No dance?”

“Not right now.” Miho brushed a kiss over Mai’s lips. “Maybe later, after a few slices of cake, but… I just want to hold you.”

Another thing that Mai had no objections too. She took a slow breath, relaxing into Miho. “This is amazing,” she murmured. “We’re married. We’re _married_.”

Miho giggled as they slowly turned. “Yeah, we’re married. How do you feel?”

“Honestly?” Mai shook her head. “So tired, but… full of energy. Happy energy. You have that affect on me.”

“I’m glad.” Miho brushed their noses together. “I just feel warm. Safe. You have that affect on me, I guess.” She smiled. “I can’t wait to get home and sleep though.”

“Me neither,” Mai giggled, “but I also never want this to end.”

Miho squeezed Mai gently around her waist. “It never has to. We’ll keep this moment safe in our heads until we’re old and grey and forget what we just had for breakfast.” The moment always has to end, but only in real life.

_Your Song _finished, and the two stayed wrapped up in each other as the crowd cheered and spilled onto the floor around them. The DJ switched over to _Queen_, and they stayed, swaying, holding. It didn’t last the night, both wanting cake and drinks and to do their original dance plan once Mai had finally tried the champagne, but it was enough.

Finally, when the stars dimmed the inky black sky to dusky blue, gold tracing the clouds, the wedding ended. Mai and Miho collapsed into the limo, curled up together, half-dosing on one another’s shoulders for the ride home. They were due to fly to Vietnam for their honeymoon in thirty-eight hours, and Mai thanked every god she didn’t believe in that they had been smart enough to give themselves that extra day.

When the car stopped, Miho had gathered just enough energy to sweep Mai off her feet as they stepped out.

Mai shrieked and clung to her, a grin splitting her face. “What are you doing?”

“Carrying you across the threshold, my love.” Miho brushed their noses together.

Their makeup was running, from tears and sweat, they smelled like an odd mix of alcohol, second-hand smoke and perfume, and Miho was barely able to walk straight.

Regardless, Miho fulfilled her promise, and carried Mai over the threshold into their new life, and kicked the door closed behind them.


End file.
